An Angel In Cardiff?
by Racoda Moonshine
Summary: The Torchwood team need outside help. Jack calls on their secret member. A fourteen year old girl called Racöda. What has this little girl got on Jack? And who is the mystery "friend" she keeps quoting? And why on Earth does she take an interest in Gwen?
1. Racöda

Well here we gooo. I started writing this years ago and only found the original transcript recently.

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Torchwood or Doctor Who (But I am working on it ^^) but I DO own Racöda Moon as she is my character based on myself. Got it?

As the Doctor would say "Allons y!"

* * *

_**An Angel In Cardiff!?**_

"This better be good Jack, I'm busy." Racöda warned the ever-so charming captain. Jack and his team had interrupted her reading to ask for her help. This wasn't the first time that Torchwood had needed her help and it wouldn't be the last, but Racöda relished in the fact that someone needed her.

"Not doing your homework for school on Monday?" Jack asked. Racöda jumped down from her seat on the windowsill and placed her book back on the shelf.

"You know me Jack, all my homework is done," she smiled, "now what would you have me do?"

"Aren't you a swot," Owen scoffed, "how many gold stars will you be getting for that?"

Racöda laughed.

"Owen, you really have to get over the whole 'fourteen year old girl saving your ass' thing." She said sarcastically. Jack and Gwen laughed as Owen folded his arms scowling.

"So, Torchwood has a new member." Racöda commented.

"Yeah, Racöda this is Gwen Cooper," Jack said, "and Gwen, this is Racöda Moon."

Racöda and Gwen shook hands. Just then, there was a faint beep from outside Racöda bedroom door. Toshiko came into the room, closely followed by Ianto.

"Hi Tosh." Racöda said

"Hi." Toshiko replied automatically, not looking up from the device in her hand.

"Hi Ianto." Racöda said.

"Hello Racöda." Ianto said smiling.

"Any new readings Tosh?" Jack asked. Toshiko shook her head.

"The trackers only picking up on Racöda." She replied.

"How does that devise work?" Gwen asked, pointing at the rectangular box in Toshiko's hand.

"It detects powerful energy," Toshiko showed Gwen the screen of the device, "the green dots are low energy signals like you and me, yellow are nuclear weapons and red dots are high energy like The Rift..."

"And me." Racöda interrupted. Jack rolled his eyes at Owen and Ianto.

"Anyway, we need you to help control the recent Rift activity." Owen explained.

"No one can control The Rift but I have felt some pretty powerful energy." Racöda commented, rubbing her arms.

"Well, I'll need to check the damage back at the hub." Owen said.

"I already have, it's not that bad." Racöda said faking a smile. Owen raised an eyebrow.

"I'll be the judge of that." He said firmly. Gwen couldn't see any 'damage', Racöda looked perfectly healthy.

"Owen," Racöda whined, "I don't like sitting on that table where aliens have died, it's creepy!"

Gwen agreed, silently of course.

"Racöda, you're coming with us and that's final." Jack said. Racöda sighed. She knew that when Jack was set on something, there was no room for debate. Suddenly Toshiko entered the room again. Gwen had noticed her leave but had thought nothing of it.

"Tosh, where did you go?" Jack asked. Toshiko was fiddling with a new, smaller, device.

"This device picked up some, fairly recent activity so I went to investigate," she pulled something out of her pocket, "I found this on the bathroom floor."

Toshiko was holding a single, pure white feather. Gwen took the feather from Toshiko.

"It's a wing feather, and from the size, it came from a very large creature." Gwen commented. Jack, Owen, Ianto and Toshiko were all staring at Racöda, who was fidgeting with a strand of her jet black hair. Gwen looked at the team. What did they know that she didn't?

* * *

Back at the hub, Gwen was still in the dark about the significance of the feather.

"Can I go and see...?" Racöda asked Jack quietly. Jack nodded reluctantly. Racöda smiled and walked off down to the cells.

"Where's she going?" Gwen asked. Jack pointed at the surveillance camera monitoring the cells. Gwen glanced at the monitor and her mouth fell over. Racöda was right up against the transparent door that held the Weevil in its cell.

"Jack! She'll get herself killed!" Gwen exclaimed. Jack shook his head and smiled.

"Watch the Weevil." He told her. Gwen moved closer to the small screen and watched, horrified, as the Weevil moved closer to the small, thin, girl.

"Jack..." Gwen started.

"Just watch Gwen." Jack interrupted. Gwen sighed and kept watching the screen. Racöda was talking to the Weevil but because the camera didn't record sound, Gwen couldn't make out what she was saying. When the Weevil was inches away from the door, Racöda put her hand to the door and put her fingers through the air holes. Gwen held her breath as the Weevil smelt Racöda's fingers. A gasp escaped Gwen's lips as the Weevil bowed its head to the girl. Racöda touched the Weevil's head with the tips of her fingers.

"Jack, did she just_ touch_ that Weevil?" Gwen asked. Jack nodded. Gwen glanced back at the monitor and saw no sign Racöda. The Weevil had gone back to roaming, aimlessly, around its small cell.

"What have you been doing to the Weevil?" asked a slightly angry voice. Gwen turned to see Racöda staring accusingly at Jack.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked innocently. Racöda glared at him.

"You've been torturing that Weevil, experimenting on it." She said. Jack frowned.

"You promised me Jack! You promised you wouldn't hurt that Weevil again!" Racöda yelled. Gwen could sense an argument looming but thankfully Owen arrived in his medical coat.

"Come on Racöda, I need to take a look at your arms." He said, also sensing the tension in the air. Racöda glared at Jack one more time before going with Owen down to the medical area.

"Jack, is Racöda human?" Gwen asked suddenly. Jack turned to her and nodded.

"Yes."

Gwen glanced back at the monitor.

"But that Weevil...let her touch it." She said quietly.

"Yes it did." Was Jack's reply.

"She said she as powerful as the Rift and what about the feather?" Gwen asked him.

"She is just _slightly_ more powerful than the Rift," Jack pulled the feather out of his pocket, "and I think Racöda should be the one to explain about this."

Gwen took the feather from Jack and walked down to Owen's domain, the medical area.

"Racöda, I..." Gwen trailed off as her eyes fell upon Racöda's arms.

"It's okay, they don't hurt that much." Racöda said, smiling. Gwen stared at the mass of cuts and bruises covering the girl's arms. Owen had stitched up most of the cuts but some still shone with wet blood.

"Gwen, you wanted to ask me something." Racöda snapped Gwen back to her senses. Gwen looked back at Racöda's face instead of at her arms.

Yeah..., I wanted to ask about this feather." Gwen said, holding up the large white feather. Racöda smiled and motioned Gwen to pass her the feather.

Owen finished stitching Racöda's arms and disappeared up into the main hub, carrying Racöda's golden bracelet.

Racöda stroked the soft feather, running her fingers along the spine.

"Don't inform your team very well, do you Jack." Racöda commented, her eyes glaring at him. Gwen turned sharply, nearly jumping in shock at the sight of Jack, arms folded, leaning against the stone wall. He didn't say anything, just kept the gaze of the girl that obviously knew things about him that no one else did, or should. Racöda smiled darkly and jumped down off the operating table. Gwen turned back to face her and, again, nearly jumping in shock. The girl now standing before her was still Racöda but with a small difference. A pair of pure white wings protruded from her back. These heavenly wings, so similar to angel's, were stretched out, each one spanning about six foot, and Gwen was certain that they actually glowed.

"May I..." Gwen trailed off as Racöda stepped forward and turned around for Gwen to touch the wings. Gwen slowly trailed her hand down the silk soft feathers, her every touch timid and nervous. Racöda turned back around and smiled at the still shock recovering Gwen. Owen walked back into the medical area and gestured for Racöda to take a seat on the operating table again.

"Jack!" called Toshiko's voice from the main hub. Jack, closely followed by Gwen, made his way to Toshiko and her computer.

"What's up Tosh?" He asked calmly. Toshiko motioned at her computer screen.

"Someone has been using Racöda's bracelet to hack into Torchwood." She explained quickly. Gwen noticed that the golden bracelet was sitting on the desk, three wires connected into port wholes that Gwen hadn't noticed before.

"How can someone use a gold bracelet to get into a computer?" Gwen asked. Toshiko looked over at her. Gwen hated that look. The look that said "how could you ask such an idiotic question?".

"This isn't really a bracelet, it's a device that we use to monitor Racöda with, where she is, what she's doing, how she's feeling." Explained Jack's voice.

"Oh, right." Gwen said, feeling rather stupid. Jack looked back at Toshiko.

"So, what has been done, looked at, stolen, erased..." Jack trailed off as he grasped just how much damage could have been done.

"That's the weird thing, nothing has been damaged or stolen, just read." Toshiko explained to Jack, thinking Gwen to much of a novice to understand the complicated workings of the Torchwood computer files.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked slowly. Toshiko frowned.

"All Torchwood personnel files have been opened and read, but in no way changed or damaged." She replied. Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"You mean, someone went to all the trouble of stealing the bracelet, figuring out how to get in and then just flicking through some personnel files?" she asked sarcastically. Toshiko nodded.

"Exactly, I don't understand either, why would they read, probably some of the most insignificant files in the whole the Torchwood system?"

"Racöda, come here a sec!"

Jacks command nearly killed Toshiko and Gwen due to the sudden noise. They heard low voices before Racöda and Owen emerged from the medical area.

"What's up Jack?" Racöda asked as her and Owen walked over to the three very serious figures.

"Jack must be angry about something, I bet even Ianto heard him from down in the archives." Racöda thought. Just as she had thought, Ianto emerged from the archives, a confused look on his face.

"Everything okay?"he asked. Jack ignored him and continued to glare at the innocent looking girl.

"Who have you given the bracelet to?" he demanded. Racöda looked startled by Jack's accusation.

"No-one." She replied.

"Who?" Jack asked again, his tone just a firm.

"Jack, honestly, no-one!" the girl exclaimed.

"I think she's telling the truth Jack." Gwen said calmly, trying to keep the situation under control.

"Yeah, that's what makes it worse." Jack said, staring at Racöda.

"Makes what worse?" Owen asked.

"Torchwood personal files have been hacked into." Toshiko explained.

"Why do you think it's her?" Ianto queried.

"The bracelet was used to get through the system undetected." Gwen replied.

"Racöda?" Ianto questioned. The girl said nothing.

"Racöda!" Jack bellowed.

"Fine, yes it was me!" Racöda yelled in return.

"Why?" Toshiko asked. Racöda and Jack were staring at each other, as if talking through their eyes.

"You know every last detail of my life and I knew nothing about any of you!" Racöda exclaimed.

"You could've just asked us." Owen commented sarcastically.

"I can't believe a word any of you say because you'd have lied." Racöda deadpanned.

"Why'd you think we would have lied?" Gwen asked.

"Because that's what _he_ has taught you to do!" Racöda spat, pointing at Jack, her every word dripping with venom.

"That's enough." Jack demanded.

"You do not control me Jack, and you'd do well to remember that!" Racöda screeched. She spread her wings and flew above the Torchwood team's heads and flew up into the pterodactyl cave.

* * *

Everyone had gone back to their normal business but Gwen was still thinking about Racöda.

"Do you think she's okay?" Gwen asked Ianto when he handed her a cup of coffee.

"I'm sure she's fine," he replied, "her and Jack always fight but everything works out in the end."

Gwen smiled to herself. She'd noticed how alike Racöda and Jack were and the thought of another Jack was humours.

"Does Racöda have any other powers apart from flight?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, many more, they're all on her file on the database," Ianto smiled, "you should ask Tosh to show you."

Gwen thanked him for the information and coffee, then made her way over to were Toshiko was working away on various computer programs.

"Tosh, I was wondering if you could do me a favour?" she said.

"What is it?" Toshiko asked without looking away from her work.

"I wanted to have a look at Racöda's file." Gwen told her.

"Have you cleared it with Jack?" Toshiko asked.

"Yeah, yeah he's fine with it." Gwen lied.

"Alright then." Toshiko replied. Within seconds, Gwen had been left to delve through Racöda Moon's very life. Gwen skimmed through the girls personal information and read through all the powers the girl had.

Telepathy, Flight, Telekinesis, Superhuman Strength, Water Breathing, Omni-Linguistic, Superhuman Intelligence, Elemental Control, Force Field Generation etc.

Gwen was amazed at how powerful this fourteen year old was and how dangerous it would be to cross her.

"Yet you're not scared." A voice said behind Gwen. She turned to find Racöda standing with her eyes red and puffy. She had been crying.

"What?" Gwen asked.

"It would be dangerous to cross me yet you're not scared." Racöda replied.

"Should I be?" Gwen queried.

"Jack is," Racöda replied, "he doesn't like the thought of me reading his mind."

"And do you?" Gwen asked.

"No, I understand that thoughts are private things." Racöda explained. Gwen still looked slightly worried.

"Trust me. I don't need the hassle of reading peoples' minds." Racöda said. Gwen smiled.

"Jack is very defensive of and around you." She commented. Racöda chucked slightly.

"When you've been through what me and Jack have, it's hard not to be defensive of one another." She explained.

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked.

"Jack doesn't want me to tell you." Racöda said smiling. That's when Gwen noticed Jack standing behind Racöda with a foul look on his face.

"Racöda, can I have a word?" he asked.

"I can give you two if you want." Racöda laughed. Gwen tried to contain her amusement but a giant grin exploded onto her face. Jack sighed. Regardless of her insult, Racöda went with Jack into his office.

* * *

Racöda and Jack had stayed in the office for around ten minutes before returning laughing about something. Gwen was still curious of what Racöda knew about Jack but she knew that she wouldn't get anywhere by just bluntly asking. Toshiko was at her computer, Ianto was at the information desk and Owen was down in the medical area.

"Jack can I go outside?" Racöda asked. Gwen walked over to Jack and Racöda.

"I don't think so." Jack replied.

"Please?" Racöda asked. Jack frowned.

"Pretty please?" Racöda begged, smiling widely. Jack shook his head.

"I'll go with her if you want Jack." Gwen said. Jack sighed.

"Okay, but don't be too long." He said firmly. Racöda smiled and hugged him. She grabbed her bracelet and took hold of Gwen's hand, practically dragging her out of the hub.

* * *

Racöda and Gwen were sitting on the end of the pier, looking out over the sapphire sea. Racöda hadn't spoken much since they had left the hub. She seemed transfixed on the horizon and her eyes were reflecting the light, making them shine.

"I know you have many questions but please understand not all of them have answers." Racöda suddenly said. Gwen looked at her.

"Don't worry, I didn't read your mind, just your face." Racöda assured her. Gwen looked away.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"Don't be, it's human nature to be curious of what you don't know." Racöda explained. Gwen smiled.

"So, how do you know Jack?" she asked.

"Jack has been like a father to me for years," Racöda smiled as she spoke, "he's always there for me when I need him."

Gwen nodded.

"When did you realise you had powers?" she asked.

"When I was a child. I always felt different from the other kids but a didn't expect a pair of wings and…," Racöda looks down at her arms, "well you know…"

Gwen had no reply for the sad girls comment so she did what anyone would have done in her situation. She changed the subject.

"Come on, we best get back before dark." She said, hauling herself up.

"Scared?" Racöda asked, staying seated.

"Of the dark? Yes a little." Gwen replied truthfully. Racöda nodded slightly.

"Humans have an irrational fear of the dark. The thing is, it isn't irrational." She quoted, standing up.

"Who first said that?" Gwen asked as they walked back to the hub.

"Just a friend." Racöda said, glancing up at the few glinting stars.

* * *

Gwen and Racöda had stayed out for two hours before the familiar alarm bells sounded and the wheel opened away, allowing Gwen and Racöda into the hub.

"Enjoy yourself?" Ianto asked. Racöda nodded. She walked off towards Jacks office, leaving Gwen to go about her business.

"Gwen, fancy a drink?" Owen asked, pulling on his coat. Gwen shook her head.

"No thanks, I got something I need to do." She replied. Owen shrugged and sloped off to get bladdered and inevitably take a girl back to his place for a little "one to one time" as he liked to call it. Gwen threw off her coat and sat down at her work station. She booted up her computer and went to Racöda's file again. Gwen read through her life as if it were a magazine article.

Mother and Father unknown. Adopted at birth and grew up in Cardiff. Adopted name: Leila Adams but prefers the name Racöda Moon. Favourite colour is black and her birthday is the 22nd August. She seemed like a normal, little girl, considering, but the way she spoke bothered Gwen. Racöda portrayed wisdom beyond her years and not like in a super smart way but in a kind of creepy way. Jack had told them all that Racöda was human but how could that be? She had wings, scars and was apparently stronger than the rift for God's sake!

"Why are you looking at her file?" a voice said behind Gwen, making her jump a little. She turned to see Jack, his arms folded and one of his eyebrows raised. Gwen smiled and closed her computer down.

"No reason, just curious." She replied.

"Curious of what?" Jack asked suspiciously. Gwen shrugged.

"Just in general." She told him.

"Time to get home, don't you think? Gone midnight now." He commented. Gwen nodded.

"Where's Racöda? I could give her a lift home." She said. Jack shook his head.

"She's asleep in my office, she can stay tonight and we will take her back tomorrow." He explained. Gwen smiled, grabbing her coat.

"Night Jack." She said. Jack smiled and went back into his office.

"I'm still gonna get the full story." Gwen said to herself as she left.

* * *

As Gwen left, Jack couldn't help but overhear the muttered promise that the ex-cop had said to herself. He sighed and peeped into his office, smiling to himself when he saw Racöda asleep in his chair at the desk, his large trench coat strewn across her.

"How can someone so sweet be so dangerous?" Jack thought to himself as he put his hands in his pockets and sighed deeply.

* * *

Don't worry, there's more to come :D

Have an idea of what might happen? Drop a review and tell me x


	2. It's Not Like She's A Mass Murderer

A/N -- A friend of mine, not naming any names *cough* Alex *cough*, has been nagging me to continue this story. As writers block has been crippling me for days now, I'm having to go with the flow and only write when the mood takes me, which doesn't leave me with a lot to post but here we go...a little more to read ^^

* * *

**_It's not like she's a mass murderer is it!?_**

"Coffee?" a voice said behind Owen, making him tilt his head and nod ever-so-slightly. Ianto laughed and placed a fresh cup of coffee down on the desk in front of him.

"Heavy night Owen?" Toshiko asked, pushing her glasses back up her nose as she walked through into the boardroom and sat down, smiling at Ianto when he handed her a steaming cup of coffee, just the way she liked it. Owen groaned as a way of confirmation.

"I think what Owen means to say is "yes Tosh, it was a very heavy night and as you can see I'm still not fully recovered"." Gwen scoffed. The two women laughed, causing Owen to groan again.

"Too loud." He said shortly and rudely. Our of the blue, Racöda's head popped round the corner, revealing the large grin. Gwen gestured towards Owen and put a finger to her lips. Racöda's eyes suddenly glinted mischievously and she crept into the boardroom and standing behind Owen, who had either fallen asleep or slipped into a coma. Then again, both were the same. Racöda leant over close to Owen's ear and smirked.

"Morning!" she shouted. Owen sat bolt upright in shock. Racöda exploded into laughter, having to steady herself against the wall to keep on her feet. Gwen tried to suppress her giggles but she couldn't help herself and joined the young girl in her joy. Toshiko just smiled and sipped at her coffee.

"Racöda! I hate you so much!" Owen spat, before putting his head back on the desk. Ianto ushered the young girl out of the room before Jack caught her causing trouble.

"Thanks Yan'. She was killing me." Owen moaned without lifting his head. Ianto smirked.

"Oh we wouldn't want that now would we?" He joked. Owen looked at him out of the corner of his eye and smirked back, mirroring the glint that was in Ianto's eyes. Gwen and Toshiko exchanged glances before shrugging their suspicions off.

"Where is she?" Jack's voice boomed as he strode into the boardroom, leaning his hands on the large desk and looking accusingly at his team. Silence befell the men and women, tension seeping into the air like poisonous gas. Jack banged his fists down on the table.

"Where is she dammit!?" he shouted. Gwen touched the captains arm softly.

"Jack, calm down, what's wrong?" she asked nervously. Jack pulled away and kicked the table before storming out, his voice ringing through the walls as he screeched for the young girl to "get her arse over here".

"I've never seen Jack that angry before, I wonder what Racöda's done now…" Owen mused, smirking. Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"Just because Jack is angry and looking for Racöda doesn't mean it's her fault!" she snapped defensively. Owen rolled his eyes and put his head back down on the desk.

"You'll learn eventually." He muttered. Gwen crossed her arms over her chest.

"What do you mean by that!?" she demanded. Toshiko re-adjusted her glasses before speaking.

"What Owen means is that Racöda isn't as…isn't as…innocent as she comes across." She explained. Gwen snorted.

"Yeah but it's not as if she's a mass murderer is it!?" she exclaimed sarcastically as she walked out to get some fresh air, grabbing her coat from her work station as she went.

Toshiko, Ianto and Owen all looked at each other, all with the same identical frown painted across their faces.

* * *

More to come soon hopefully *crosses fingers* Reviews please x


	3. The Holiday

**_The Holiday_**

Gwen smiled as she saw Racöda sitting at the organized work station of the ex-cop. The young girl was hunched over, a pencil in her hand as she sketched away on an A4 piece of paper. Gwen cleared her throat so as not to give the girl a fright and ruin her drawing. Racöda looked up and smiled.  
"Sorry Gwen, I've taken over your desk, I'll move if you want." The girl offered. Gwen shook her head and waved her hand dismissively.

"No, no it's fine. You're busier than me at the moment. Can I ask what you're doing?" she asked. Racöda grinned widely and sat up straight, revealing her sketch of the weevil that is kept down in the holding cells.

"That's amazing Racöda." Gwen said, smiling. Racöda shrugged.

"I've done better before, anyway, I thought we could put it in Janet's cell, it's a little damp and dreary down there." She explained. Gwen nodded before Racöda went back to sketching away, beginning to create a back ground to the close up facial portrait of Janet the Weevil. Gwen stayed for a few moments, watching Racöda before wandering off to find someone to talk to. Jack was in his office. Toshiko was at her computer, completely engrossed by some new alien technology Jack had given her to study. Ianto, presumably was down in the archives. And Owen? Gwen had no idea where Owen was but Gwen was sure she'd seen him sneaking off somewhere when he thought no one was looking. Suddenly, Gwen's mobile phone rang.

"Hey sweetie, you okay?" Gwen said into the phone when she saw Rhys' name on the caller ID. There was a low chuckle from down the line.

"I know it's naughty to call you at work but guess what?" Rhys' voice replied. Gwen rolled her eyes light-heartedly.

"What?" she asked, faking as much enthusiasm as the situation called for.

"Guess who's going to Banda Aceh in Indonesia for two weeks?" Her boyfriend asked. A sudden spark of curiosity surged through Gwen like adrenaline.

"Who?" she asked, praying it wasn't Rhys' just wanting another lads holiday. They always ended in drunken mischief. Or prison.

"Us! I booked the tickets today! It can be our Christmas present. We leave on the 20th December and come back on the 3rd January." Rhys explained excitedly. Gwen felt her heart flutter. She'd always wanted to go to Indonesia.

"Gwen? You alright? You've always wanted to go to Indonesia right?" Rhys asked nervously. Gwen cleared her throat of tears and smiled.

"Yeah, yeah I have. B-but how did you know that?" she replied. Rhys laughed, his deep voice humming down the phone.

"For the amount of hints you drop about going I'd have to be stupid not to know." He exclaimed. Gwen laughed, tearfully.

"Yeah you would. But I don't know if I can…work you know…" she trailed off when she heard the large sigh emitted from her boyfriends lips. Gwen bit her lip.

"I'll …I'll think about it Rhys." She said before hanging up, cutting off the obvious rant that Rhys would have grumbled at her.

"Think about what?" A voice asked from behind Gwen. She turned violently and nearly jumped in shock.

"Jack! Were you eavesdropping?" she demanded angrily, putting her mobile in her pocket. Jack shrugged casually.

"I might have _overheard _one or two things. So Rhys has booked a holiday huh? Anywhere nice?" he asked. Gwen was about to complain about the lack of privacy but then again this was _Jack _she was talking to, privacy probably wasn't even in his vocabulary.

"Em...Banda Aceh." She replied sheepishly. Jack smiled.  
"North Indonesia eh? Sounds nice. When you going?"

Gwen looked at him, raising an eyebrow.  
"You mean I can go? I don't have to work or anything like that?" She asked in disbelief. Jack laughed.

"Gwen I'm not your babysitter, you don't need my permission to go on holiday!" he exclaimed. Gwen laughed nervously, realising how childish/immature/stupid she had sounded.

"Erm…Thanks." She said before scuttling off to phone Rhys back.

Jack stopped laughing and glanced at Racöda as he walked back up to his office.

* * *

Doesn't seem like a lot but it took me **ages** to write! Reviews please ^^


	4. Indonesia

_**Indonesia**_

As Gwen walked along the shore, hand in hand with Rhys, she sighed blissfully. It was boxing day and she had dragged Rhys out of bed to see the scenery.

"Gwen, it's nine in the morning! I need to go back to bed!" Rhys moaned. Gwen ignored him and continued walking, smiling to herself as she looked out over the crystal waters. Rhys eventually shut up and began to enjoy himself, looking at his girlfriend and realising this was the first time they'd been together for more than an hour in a long time.

"Wait a sec', what's that?" Gwen asked, seeing a faint line across the horizon. Rhys followed her gaze and shrugged.

"Probably just a wave or something." He said dismissively, still too tired to comprehend anything more complicated than making his left leg move in front of his right and vice-versa.

Gwen still couldn't shake this feeling she had. It was a familiar feeling. She had had this feeling before. Most frequently when she was at Torchwood. Or when she thought Rhys was cheating on her. And she could be damn sure that the second option wasn't feasible.

Rhys sensed her tense and kissed her shoulder.

"Calm down babes, it's probably nothing." He hissed.

Gwen still couldn't shake that feeling. Maybe back in Cardiff she could handle it, put it to the back of her mind but here? In a foreign country where she doesn't know anyone, or anything, no. Something was wrong. She glanced around and noticed some of the locals had noticed the oncoming object and had dropped their work and stopped to watch.

"Rhys I think we should go back to the hotel…" Gwen said, beginning to back off from the sea. Rhys groaned.

"No way, you dragged me out and I intend on staying out. How about we check out the beach restaurants?" he suggested. Gwen shook her head.

"Uh-uh. We're going. Now." She said firmly.

Rhys rolled his eyes but let Gwen lead him back up onto the top of the sand dunes to join the pathway to the small hotel they were booked into. There was a loud shout from the beach that made Gwen turn violently. The locals had abandoned their earlier tasks again and were pointing and shouting at the object. Rhys was right.

It was a wave, but not a normal wave.

"Bloody hell Gwen! That thing must be sixty feet high!" Rhys exclaimed. Gwen's face was etched with horror, she couldn't move. She couldn't think. She couldn't do _anything_.

"Have you seen how fast it's going! It's gotta be more than three hundred miles an hour!" Rhys cried out, a hint of excitement and childish wonder in his voice.

Gwen's mind was empty. Like a blank canvas without an artist, Gwen was stuck. She just stared dumbly at the giant wave that was crashing towards them.

"Run."

Gwen gasped as she saw a tall, thin man standing beside her. He wore a blue pin stripe suit accompanied with a long, brown trench coat that was billowing out behind him from the sudden wind of the oncoming wave. He would have looked almost businessman like if not for the scruffy Converse All Stars that he wore.

"Who are you?" She breathed. The man pulled something out from his coat pocket.

"The Oncoming Storm," he replied, holding a small, thin gadget that shone blue at one end and whirred sharply, "now run."

Bursting into life, Gwen's limbs suddenly jerked her onwards, Rhys crying out in surprise as he was dragged full force away from the beach. Gwen didn't stop once they got to the hotel. She kept running, ignoring Rhys' cries for her to stop. She ran. Ran for her life.

* * *

You likey? Reviews please ^^


	5. The Thrill of the Kill

_**The Thrill of the Kill**_

Gwen wrapped her coat tightly around her, reacquainting herself with the cold Cardiff air. First day back at work since she and Rhys had arrived back in Wales. Turns out that wave had been one of the biggest Tsunami's to date, killing 128,000 people in Indonesia alone. Lucky for Gwen, her and Rhys had managed to get far enough in land to escape.

"Gwen!" Racöda's voice screeched as Gwen walked into the Hub. Gwen looked around, unable to see where the girl was until she was bombarded into by Racöda, who was crying her eyes out.

"Oh Gwen! You're okay!" the young girl sobbed. Gwen laughed nervously and touched Racöda's shoulders, pulling her back.  
"Yeah I'm fine." Gwen said, smiling. Racöda sniffed and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Gwen, I didn't….I….I'm sorry!" she cried, hugging Gwen again. Gwen was a little taken aback. Why was Racöda apologising? It wasn't _her_ fault. Gwen looked up and saw Jack standing outside his office, looking down at her, his arms folded over his chest. Toshiko walked over to Gwen and smiled timidly at her.  
"Glad to see you're okay." She said softly, glancing at Racöda, who was still latched onto Gwen's waist. Gwen smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Tosh." She said, before the Asian woman scurried off, fiddling nervously with her glasses.

"Racöda." Jack's voice boomed through the Hub. The girl looked up at him through tear-filled eyes. He gestured for her to leave with his head. Racöda stayed as still as a statue.

"Racöda." He said again, this time his voice was lower, darker. It sent a shiver running right through Gwen. Racöda sniffed and looked up at Gwen.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed before running off towards the holding cells, most likely to see Janet. Gwen sighed and found herself a little edgy. Something felt different, not quite right.

"You should be with Rhys." Jack said. Gwen looked up to the office but Jack was gone.

"Gwen. You should be at home." Jack said again, appearing in front of the woman. Gwen shook her head.

"He's fine, staying with his parents for a while to get over the shock." She replied. Jack nodded.

"You should be doing the same." He said. Gwen again shook her head.

"I'm fine, honestly. Just need to work," she replied, "anyway, why was Racöda so upset?"

Jack glanced in the direction of the cells.

"She cares about you, worried you weren't going to be okay." He informed her.

"Yeah but she said she was sorry." Gwen pointed out. Jack shrugged casually.

"Sorry you had to be involved." He replied. Gwen rubbed her temple.

"No, not sorry like sympathy sorry. Like it was her fault and she was apologising. Why would she think it was _her _fault?" she asked confusedly. Jack turned and began to walk away.

"I don't know." He said simply. Gwen wasn't convinced.

"But how on Earth could she think that the Tsunami was her fault?" she asked again.

Jack spun around.  
"Because it was!" he snapped loudly. Gwen's eyes opened wide.

"W…What?" she stuttered. Jack sighed and walked up to Gwen.

"The Tsunami _was_ Racöda's fault. She made it happen." Jack told her.

"Racöda couldn't make an underwater earthquake happen Jack!" Gwen exclaimed. Jack stayed silent but Gwen knew what he was thinking.

"No…no! She wouldn't do that. She…she…tell me she didn't Jack." She begged. Jack stood very close to Gwen.

"Think about it Gwen. She knew you where you were going, when you were going and where you would be staying. All she had to do was wait for the perfect time."

Gwen shook her head in disbelief.

"Come on Gwen, she's been putting on the cute act ever since you got here. You didn't think she was actually like that did you? She's been having you on! She was planning it the whole time." Jack explained.

Gwen had been overtaken with dread, a mixture of dread and despair.

"Y-you mean she tried to kill me?" she whispered. Jack looked at her piteously.

"Yes Gwen. Racöda tried to kill you," he replied, "Racöda was always very close to Susie. When she died, Racöda has a hard time moving on and seeing you here must make her think you're replacing Susie."

"Gwen suddenly felt light headed, all her thoughts swimming around in her head.

Racöda had tried to kill her.

Racöda wanted her dead.

That lovely little girl had killed thousands of people just to get Gwen dead.

Blotches appeared in front of Gwen's eyes as she breathed out deeply, feeling her legs give way.

Racöda _was _a mass murderer.

* * *

Oooooh Draamaaaa! ^^


	6. Lies

_**Lies**_

Gwen awoke on the battered sofa in the corner of the Hub. Her head was pounding and her legs felt all tingly. She rubbed her temple and sat up slowly.

"Take it easy Gwen, you passed out." A voice said, handing her some water. Gwen opened her eyes and saw Ianto smiling down at her. She sipped the water shakily and gave the half empty glass to Ianto, who disappeared again.

"Where's Racöda?" Gwen asked nervously when she heard the familiar heavy footsteps approach.

"In the cells." Jack replied curtly . Gwen stood up unsteadily.

"I want to see her." She said. Jack shook his head.

"I don't think that would be a good idea Gwen." He warned. Gwen looked at Jack and just smiled.  
"You know me Jack, tell me not to do something and I'll do it anyway." She informed him before walking past and down towards the underbelly of Torchwood.

"Gwen! Don't!" Jack called after her.

Gwen ignored him and as she got closer to the cells she heard the weevil moaning pathetically. Gwen felt herself tremble as she passed the cell that held Janet.

"Racöda." She said coldly when she saw the young girl sat in the centre of one of the cells. Racöda looked up and nearly burst through the see through pane that divided her from Gwen.

"Gwen, what's happened? Why am I down here? Has something gone wrong?" Racöda asked manically. Gwen looked the girl up and down.

"You don't look much like a killer." Gwen muttered. Racöda raised an eyebrow and put both hands on the see-through pane.

"I don't look like what?" she asked. Gwen waved a hand dismissively.

"Oh nothing, just talking to myself." She said bitterly, faking a smile. Racöda looked over Gwen's expression and nodded slowly.

"Can you let me out now? I don't like it down here." She said softly. Gwen shook her head.

"No." she said simply. Racöda furrowed her brow.

"I don't understand. Why am I down here?" she asked. Gwen glared at her.

"So you can't kill anyone else." She spat. Racöda backed away from the pane.

"No…I…you know I didn't mean to do that! I said sorry! I said sorry Gwen. I didn't know it would…" she trailed off as she backed into the corner of the cell.

Gwen rolled her eyes.

"You can stop the act now Racöda. Jack told me you want me dead." She said bluntly. Racöda jerked her head up, her eyes glowing in the dim light. She ran over to the pane and slammed her body up against it.

"No. Jack's lying! I don't want you dead. I like you Gwen. You're good. I didn't know you would be there." She said urgently. Gwen snorted.

"Yeah right. Why would Jack lie about something like that?" Gwen scoffed. Racöda kicked the wall, making it shake.

"The Human race. Dumbest creatures of them all! Can't even see the answer when it's slapping them in the face!" she exclaimed.

Gwen was taken aback by the sudden outburst and stepped back.

"Why would Jack lie? Why wouldn't Jack lie is a better question!" Racöda shouted. Gwen suddenly twigged that Janet had stopped groaning.

She looked over at the cell and saw that the weevil was staring towards the entrance to the cell block.

"Where is she?" A voice asked from the doorway. Gwen looked for the owner of the voice but saw that the light nearest the door was on the blink again.

"Who's there?" Gwen called out.

The figure reached into their coat and pulled out a small, thin device. Pointing it at the light above, it whirred and shone before the light exploded into life. Gwen's eyes opened wide as she saw the man from Indonesia.

"Hello again." He said.

* * *

The man from Indonesia! I love that line. Made me laugh even when I wrote it ^^


	7. Who?

_**Who?**_

"Hi." Gwen said, this being all she could think of in her bewilderment. The mystery man replaced the gadget back in his pocket and strolled towards Gwen, who was a little edgy.

"Doctor! Doctor! What are you doing here!?" Jack's voice exclaimed as he ran after the mystery man, who had just sauntered in as usual.

"So _you're _the Doctor…" Gwen muttered. The mystery man nodded.

"Yup, that's me." He replied with a grin. As he passed Janet he looked in.

"Morning Janet, how've you been?" he asked , pressing his nose up against the see through pane. Janet moaned loudly and continued to roam around the cell.

"Fair enough." The Doctor said with a shrug before turning back to Gwen.

"So what we doing down here then?" he asked. Gwen opened her mouth to reply but the Doctor spoke over her.

"It's a bit dreary down here ain't it? Needs a good lick of paint. Maybe some wallpaper," he turns to Jack who's just appeared at the doorway down the other end of the corridor, "not like you Jack. Always liked to show off you did," he turns back to Gwen, "bit of a ladies' man this one."

"Or a man's man." Jack said from behind the Doctor, smirking at him. The Doctor looked at him and smirked back.

"Oh at least buy me dinner first!" He scoffed. Jack laughed. Gwen was a little bewildered by the sudden new character she was being introduced to. The Doctor looked her up and down.

"So this one replaced Susie huh? She seems nice." He said, looking at Jack. Gwen put a hand on her hip.

"I am here you know!" she retorted. The Doctor looked back at her, an eyebrow raised.

"Oooh, sorry love(!)" he cooed.

"Bloody hell it's dark down here! I can hardly see my hand in front of my face!" A woman's voice exclaimed. The Doctor turned and looked at her.

"No one told you to come down here Donna." He said. The flame haired woman snorted.

"Like I'm gonna let you go gallivanting off spaceman! You'll probably destroy Pluto while I'm gone!" she replied sarcastically. The Doctor furrowed his brow.

"Pluto? Why Pluto?" he asked. She shrugged.

"First thing that came to mind." She replied simply.

"Yeah but why Pluto? Why not Delta Magna? Or Grundle? Or Clom? Or…I dunno… Adipose III?" The doctor asked more urgently this time. Donna rolled her eyes.

"I told you Pluto was the first thing that came to mind!" she said defensively. The Doctor folded his arms and looked at Donna out of the corner of his eyes.

"You shouldn't pick on Pluto. Just because it isn't a planet anymore. It still has feelings." He said sharply. Donna threw her hands up in despair.  
"I wasn't picking on Pluto! I was just…argh…I can't believe I'm being accused of bullying a planet!" she cried. The Doctor pointed accusingly at her.

"You see! You can't help yourself! Pluto isn't a planet anymore and you just love to keep reminding it of that fact!" he sniped. Donna narrowed her eyes. The Doctor turned back to Gwen.

"Jack tells me that tsunami was for you." He said. Gwen nodded.

"_She _tried to kill me." Gwen spat, gesturing to the cell beside her. The Doctor took out a pair of dark rimmed glasses and again, pressed his nose up against the pane.

"Who?" he asked. Gwen snorted. The Doctor stood back, revealing an empty cell. He took his glasses off and looked at Gwen.

"No, really, who?" he asked again.

* * *

Just a short one while I try and think of new ideas ^ ^


	8. Leila Adams

_**Leila Adams**_

Gwen looked at Jack. Jack looked at Gwen. Donna looked at the Doctor. The Doctor looked at Janet.

"So Janet…how are you?" The Doctor asked, leaning against the wall that separated the cells from each other. Janet lifted her head, glanced at the man before looking away again.

She stayed still. Statue like.

"Jack…where is she?" Gwen asked nervously, hugging herself. "Well I don't know do I!" Jack exclaimed. Donna looked around.

"Who? Who is this "she"?" Donna asked. Jack looked at her briefly.

"Just a girl. A little girl." He replied.

"No she's not! She tried to kill me! She's a monster!" Gwen shouted.

Donna looked over at the Doctor, who was staring at Janet, fiddling with his glasses, staring through them then pulling them up to stare before replacing them on his nose.

"Doctor what are you doing?" Donna asked.

He ignored her.

"Doctor?" she asked again and again she was ignored.

"Doctor!" she shouted.

He spun around and grinned at her.

"Yes Donna?"

She rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing? What's so interesting about that…thing?" she asked. The Doctor put his hand to the pane.  
"Aww, don't call Janet a thing! She can hear you!" he said, frowning.

Donna raised an eyebrow but muttered her apologise to Janet. The Doctor smiled again and looked at Jack.

"Jack? How old is Janet?" he asked. Jack shrugs.

"I don't know. We've had her a couple of years now." He replied. The Doctor put his hands in his pockets.

"But she's not at deaths door, knocking away and asking to be in?" he asked. Jack shook his head.

"I wouldn't have thought so." He replied. The Doctor nodded, staying silent for a moment.

"Why? What's so important about how old she is?" Jack asked.

"Nothing, just wondered that's all." The Doctor replied, grinning widely. Gwen sighed, having been holding her breath for a few seconds. Donna looked the other woman up and down before looking back at the Doctor.

Jack suddenly pulled a small pistol from his belt and held it up against his face, primed. He narrowed his eyes and scanned the long corridor of cells.

"She's in here." He said lowly. Gwen edged closer to Jack for safety. Donna looked around, straining her eyes to find this "she". The Doctor turned.

"And does she have a gun?" he asked Jack. Jack shook his head.

"Good, that makes things better." The Doctor said. Jack burrowed his brow.

"How does that make things better!?" he exclaimed. The Doctor took the gun from the Captain and unloaded it, dropping the bullets into Jack's open hand before giving him back the pistol.

"That means she's the better person." The doctor replied, smiling. Jack sighed in frustration and put the gun and bullets away.

"Or the stupid person." A voice chimed from nearby. Donna looked across at Janet and jumped in shock.

"Oh my…!" she exclaimed under her breath as the figure of a little girl appeared in the cell beside the weevil.

"Well hello there," the Doctor said cheerfully, "I'm the Doctor."

Racöda smiled slightly, the Doctor returning the smile.

"And who might you be?" he asked. Gwen stepped forward.

"That's…"

"Leila," Racöda interrupted, "Leila Adams."

Gwen shot a glare to the girl before being pulled back by Jack, who shook his head at her.

"Hello Leila, now what are you locked up for?" The Doctor asked calmly. Racöda stepped forward, towards the pane.

"Ask the liar." She said bitterly. The Doctor paused.

"The liar huh? Who's that then?" he asked. Racöda glared at Jack.

"Him." she spat, punching the pane in the direction of the Captain. The Doctor looked at Donna and pouted, making the woman shrug.

"So Jack, I don't think much of your new nickname but I'll bite. Why is Leila down here and why is she calling you a liar?"

Jack glanced at Racöda before speaking.

"Leila is down here because she's dangerous and she calls me a liar to save her own skin."

Donna scoffed.

"I'm dangerous mate, but you don't see me locked up in a cell!" she said sarcastically.

"Yeah but I'm working on it." The Doctor said, smiling at the glare he was given.

"I'm down here because I made a mistake and I call Jack a liar because that's exactly what he is." Racöda sniped. The Doctor looked at her and thought for a moment.

"You know I really don't like the decoration of this place," he said spinning around, looking at the long stone corridor, "how about we all go have a nice cup of tea? I love a good cup of tea."

Donna nods, smiling.

"I could murder a cuppa." She said. The Doctor nodded and linked her arm before starting to walk off.

"You coming Jack? Gwen?" he asked. Jack looked at Gwen before they both started to follow. The Doctor glanced over his shoulder at Jack.

"Oh and Captain? Let Leila out." He demanded before leading Donna into the main hub.

* * *

I've got into the swing of things now ^^ Gonna be writing like I'm on fire trying to save my life =] x


	9. Cuffed

_**Cuffed**_

The Doctor sat in the comfy chair that sat behind Jack's desk in his office. The Captain had insisted they sit in the boardroom as it was larger but the Doctor refused.

"Nah, I never liked the whole business corporate type," he paused, "they always turn out to be the bad guy…" he shrugged, "anyway! It's lovely in here. Again it could use a lick of paint to brighten the place up a bit. Oh I know! A houseplant! Everyone needs a houseplant! I've got some in the TARDIS, I'll get them for you later."

Jack looked at Donna, who nodded.

"Ever since we met these tree men he's become a little obsessed with plants." She explained, taking another sip of tea.

The Doctor grinned.

"Plants are good, almost as good as bananas. Oh I want a banana now!"

Donna rolled her eyes but couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips.

"You had one before we got here. How can you want another one?"

The Doctor shrugged. Gwen looked the man up and down. She glanced at Jack and saw Jack doing the exact same thing, looking this mysterious Doctor up and down but with a completely different look in his eyes.

"Doctor what are you doing here?" Jack asked. The Doctor took out a folded piece of black leather that Gwen recognized as something she had had when she was on the force, it had held her badge. The Doctor threw it to Jack, who opened it. Gwen saw that the badge holder actually held a blank piece of paper with bold writing across the middle.

"_The court is in session_," Jack read, "what does that mean?"

The Doctor caught the physic paper as Jack threw it back to him.

"I have an idea but," he paused and looked at Donna, "we both know what happened the last time I got an anonymous message through this."

The Doctor gestured to the paper before putting it away in his coat.

Donna nodded, remembering well her virtual world and that diary of spoilers.

"Jack?" a voice question from the door. Jack glanced across.

"Yes Ianto?" he replied. Ianto looked around nervously before speaking.

"Ra…I mean Leila is refusing to come unless you leave."

Jack snorted.

"Tell her to stop being so babyish and get her arse here now." Jack demanded. Ianto shook his head.

"She's pretty adamant sir. She doesn't want you to be here." He explained. Jack opened his mouth to speak but the Doctor cut him off.

"She's got every right not to want you here."

Jack raised an eyebrow as he looked across at the Time Lord who was taking a sip of tea.

"Who's side are you on?!" Jack exclaimed. The Doctor placed the mug back on the desk and looked up at Jack.

"The side with no guns," he grinned, "so Leila's."

Jack sighed in frustration before grabbing his trench coat and stalking out, taking the pavement slab lift that lead up onto the street to make his exit. Gwen went for the door when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I think you should hear her out don't you?" Donna said. Gwen looked at her and folded her arms tightly.

"Fine." She hissed. Donna smiled softly and looked to the Doctor, who was talking to Ianto.

"Yes sir." Ianto said and went to walk off. The Doctor touched his shoulder and Ianto looked back.

"Call me the Doctor, sir is so formal." He said smiling. Ianto returned the smile and nodded.

"Yes, Doctor." He replied before leaving. Silence befell the three people as they waited. Five minutes passed before Ianto returned with a handcuffed Racöda following close behind.

"Uncuff her please." The Doctor said.

"No! Don't you dare Ianto." Gwen snapped. Ianto looked to Gwen sympathetically before speaking.

"I can't Doctor. Jack has the only set of keys."

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and fiddled about with the settings.

"I'll stay cuffed if it's all the same to you, Doctor." Racöda said suddenly. The Doctor looked at her and smiled.

"It's no trouble, I'll have you out in a jiffy." He said. Racöda shook her head.

"And it's no trouble for me to stay cuffed," the Doctor went to speak but Racöda smiled, "honestly."

The Doctor shrugged and put his screwdriver away. Donna looked at the young girl and smiled slightly. The Doctor sat back down in the chair behind the desk and put his feet up on the table. Racöda looked at Ianto and he linked arms with her, taking hold of one of her hands that was cuffed in front of her.

"How can you still be friends with that…_thing_!?" Gwen exclaimed bitterly, glaring at Ianto, "she tried to kill me!"

Ianto frowned.

"I'm sorry Gwen but…that's the thing. I don't think she did. Try to kill you I mean." He replied calmly. Gwen snorted and rolled her eyes.

"What makes you say that?" Donna asked Ianto. He shrugged.

"I don't really know, I just have this gut feeling. I believe her when she says she didn't mean for Gwen to become caught up in everything." He replied. Donna nodded.

"But you admit it was you who caused the Tsunami." Gwen snapped. Racöda nodded sadly.

"But she didn't."

They all looked at the Doctor, who simply smiled.

That had got their attention.

* * *

Sorry this took so long and is still so short.... x


	10. Death of a Friend

_**Death of a Friend**_

"Doctor, what are you saying?" Donna questioned. The Doctor stood up, pulled his glasses off, rubbed his eyes then placed his glasses back on his nose again.

"What I'm saying Donna is that Leila is innocent, she didn't cause the Tsunami therefore she couldn't have tried to kill Gwen...she…" He said. Gwen snorted. The Doctor looked down his nose at her and cleared his throat.

"As I was saying, most people would say that the tsunami was caused by an underwater earthquake that happened in the Indian Ocean. Plausible, yes it is. Certain, no it isn't." he explained.

Racöda glanced at Ianto and he shrugged. No complaints or comments so the Doctor continued.

"The tsunami was actually caused by an object colliding with the ocean. Donna and me where following it, making sure it didn't hit anything or anyone important."

"Well what was it?" Gwen asked impatiently, the suspicion of this "Doctor" just covering for Racöda rising. The Doctor shrugged.

"Space junk most likely, ask Jack. He knows a thing or two about space junk, medical war ships to be precise but who knows what else." The Doctor replied.

Gwen raised an eyebrow but stayed silent. However the newly found silence lasted no more than a few seconds before there was a gunshot fired somewhere in the lower regions of the hub. The doorway to the office was suddenly dashed through to reveal Owen, gash on his head and cut on his arm. Ianto rushed over to him and placed his hands on Owen's hips.

"Are you okay? What's happened?" he asked worriedly. Owen touched his forehead and saw the blood on his fingertips.

"Yeah I'm fine, I can't say the same for Janet though." He said, his voice hoarse as he gasped for breath. Racöda spun around.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Owen couldn't bring himself to look at her as he spoke.

"Janet escaped, she'd gone mad. Her eyes glowed bright red. She burst from her cell through the viewing pane and was trying to escape into the main hub."

Racöda turned rigid as she took in this new information. Gwen glanced over at her and saw the girl was shaking.

"R…Leila I'm so sorry." Owen whispered before Ianto lead him off to the medical area to get cleaned up. Racöda stayed silent and still. Donna walked over to her and touched her shoulder.

"I'm sure it was for the best. If she had gone mad then she had to be---"

"She hadn't gone mad." Racöda interrupted firmly. Donna looked at the Doctor who was staring intently at Racöda's back.

"Erm…she was obviously a danger to herself and others so she---"

"No she wasn't! She hadn't gone mad and she wasn't going to hurt anyone!" Racöda shrieked before running out.

* * *

Just a short one. I've been hit by the very annoying thing known as writers block. Sucks don't it? I know what I want to happen but can I find the words to MAKE it happen? Nope ¬_¬

Reviewwww please x


	11. Fraud

_**Fraud

* * *

**_

Jack sighed as he trudged back to the tourist information building. Gwen had just phoned him. God the woman got on his nerves sometimes! She had nearly ordered him back to the hub, babbling something about Janet attacking Owen and Racöda running off. You would think hearing that that Jack would instantly rush back at 100mph. Nope. More like 1mph.

"The Doctor's there," Jack thought, "he'll sort everything out."

* * *

"Leila? Are you---" Donna stopped midsentence when she saw the pitiful sight before her.

Racöda sat on the floor, cradling Janet in her arms, blood covering her hands and her clothes. Her hair curtained around her face as she bowed her head, tears streaming down her face. Janet's body was stiff and cold, her eyes wide open and her mouth slightly ajar. Donna felt her heart ache for the little girl. She slowly approached and knelt down by Racöda.

"Leila?" Donna spoke carefully. Racöda looks up at her and her eyes were red and puffy, tears still spilling down her cheeks. Donna forced a smile.

"She wasn't gonna hurt anyone…she wasn't mad…she wasn't Donna, she wasn't!" Racöda sobbed. Donna nodded.

"I believe you, it's okay." She said softly. Racöda stared at the red-haired woman for a few moments, just looking at her.

Donna was used to this. The Doctor did this sometimes, just stared at her when he thought she wasn't looking.

"It was _him_." Racöda said spitefully, looking down at Janet. Donna blinked.

"Him?" she questioned. The sound of footsteps could be heard approaching, heavy footsteps. Donna looked over her shoulder and saw the Captain standing at the end of the stone corridor. Racöda followed her gaze and glared when she saw the man in the doorway.

"A liar _and_ a murderer. You love your hobbies don't you Jack?" Racöda spat bitterly. Donna was quite taken aback at the change in the young girls voice and to her whole demeanour, how could she go from devastated to furious so quickly? Jack snorted and began to walk towards the two women.

Racöda shifted so that Janet lay rigid on the floor and the girl stood up, revealing the full extent of her bloody t-shirt and arms.

"She died because of you Jack! You must be getting used to that feeling by now." She hissed. Jack narrowed his eyes. Being used to the Captain Jack Harkness death stare, Racöda neither looked away or shrank back. Donna stood up and looked at both before stepping between Jack and Racöda.

"Now I think it's time to calm down okay? Calm time," Donna smiled, "deep breaths. Like in yoga. Breathe in! And out!"

She was ignored by the two people and sighed.

"Not yoga fans? Okay then." She muttered. There was a crash and the Doctor emerged.

"Wow! Feel the tension in here!" he cried, sucking his finger then pointing it in the air as you would to tell which way the wind was blowing, "Yep! Definitely tension."

Donna rolled her eyes.

"Point out the obvious." She muttered. The Doctor grinned.

"You love me really." He said to the woman, who chuckled. Racöda and Jack were locked in fierce silent argument through their eyes and Racöda had her palms balled into fists.

"How exactly is it _my _fault?" Jack snapped. Racöda snorted.  
"You know full well how it's your fault." She spat.

"Yeah but we don't." The Doctor interrupted, gesturing at himself and Donna, who forced a smile, knowing that an explanation would be very confrontational and probably not the best thing right now while emotions were running so high. Jack glanced at Janet, who was still lying lifeless on the ground, and started towards her, mumbling something about taking her to the medical area so Owen could run some tests on her. However he found this very hard to do when he was suddenly thrown the ground, the wind being stripped from his lungs and leaving him stunned and defenceless.

"Touch her and I'll make sure it's the last thing you do, _ever_."

Racöda snarled, making sure that the word "ever" was made crystal clear. Jack couldn't die huh? He's obviously never been killed by Racöda before. Donna blinked and backed away a little, instinct taking over at the threat of possible danger. The Doctor took off his glasses slowly and placed them in his pocket before clearing his throat.

"How did Jack kill Janet, Leila?" he asked calmly. Racöda glanced at him, never moving from where she stood over Jack.

"He knew full well that if she escaped one of his team would shoot to kill," the girl said, "so he made it easier for her."

Donna looked down at the handsome captain and saw a look of complete indifference on his face. The woman snorted internally. Didn't the man care that we was being accused of murder? Or was he used to it? Maybe.

"Made it easier? You mean he let her out." The Doctor commented. Racöda nodded.

"He left the cell door open."

Donna furrowed her brow.

"Why though?" she queried. Jack was panting and sitting against the wall, using it for support.

"L-Leila…" he wheezed, "don't…"

Donna looked down at him and just stared at him. Don't what? Racöda ignored the Captain as if he hadn't even spoken.  
"Because he thought I would lose control and go on a murderous rampage!" she exclaimed sarcastically. The Doctor raised an eyebrow. Jack had recovered and he hoisted himself up onto his feet. Racöda's body language screeched 'hostile' and the Doctor could sense the situation bubbling out of control.

"Is that true?" he asked Jack, "did you really do that?"

Jack glanced at him almost guiltily and nodded quickly. Racöda charged past the three people and stormed down the corridor.  
"Leila." Jack demanded. Racöda ripped the golden bracelet from her wrist, hurling it at Jack's feet where it smashed. As she turned back to continue her exit, she was stopped by someone calling her name.

"Racöda?!"

Without turning, Racöda nodded as her wings shivered at the voice of the Time Lord.

"The court is in session Doctor," she said, "you know what to do."

And she was gone, leaving the Doctor unmistakably shaken.

* * *

Hope this was worth the wait =S

Reviews please ^^


	12. What Just Happened?

_**What Just Happened?!**_

"We have to find her, _now_!" The Doctor said firmly as Jack tried to calm him down.

"Doctor please, we can't just go out on a rampage through Cardiff, she could be anywhere." Jack pleaded. The Doctor ignored him and started giving orders to the team. Donna frowned.

"Doctor, I think Jack's right." She said. The Doctor looked at her and just stared into her eyes for a while.

"Okay." He finally said, sighing quietly. Donna smiled and linked arms with the troubled Time Lord.

"How about we all just sit down and think about what we should do huh?" she said kindly. The Doctor smiled weakly and nodded, letting Donna lead him up to Jack's office. The Doctor sat down in Jack's desk chair and sighed rubbing his temple. Donna stood beside him.

"So…_what just happened_!?" she exclaimed. The Doctor closed his eyes tightly and felt memories flooding back. Memories he had locked away for what felt like several lifetimes.


	13. Memories

_**Memories**_

_The large double doors flew open, revealing silver leafed trees that shone from the light from the second sun that rose in the south. The sky burned like it was aflame and the glare leaked through the doors, the silhouette of the mercenary being projected onto the large marble floor. _

_The female figure was cloaked with ancient tattered fabric that was dull in colour and the hood donned clear silver stitching that swirled about the edge of the material and accompanied several tattoo-like animals that were stitched around the lining. The cloak bulged at the back, as though something were concealed under it. The woman wore a unitard of pure black along with knee high combat boots that had seen better days. What appeared to be medieval chain mail was worn by the mercenary, covering her shoulders and chest to then billow down to just above her shins. It was cinched in at the waist with a large piece of leather that could be described as something like a belt. Long black hair spooled from within the hood and hung just above her breasts, pieces of silver and gold string intertwined with strands of the silken hair and tied into tiny plaits. _

_Even though the light was coming from behind the woman, her eyes seemed to shine of their own accord, each of different colour. One of sea water blue and the other a pale golden colour. Both eyes held something within them that could pierce even the coldest of men until they shuddered in their skin. _

_On her shoulder sat something quite odd. What looked like a hawk was perched upon her, its feathers a mixture of hazelnut brown and dark bloody scarlet. It's beak was a pale grey to match the woman's skin tone and it's eyes were covered with a piece of cloth that was wrapped around its head, making it blind. It's talons were the same as its beak but the claws were twice the size of a normal hawk and several scars could be made out in the slightly scaled skin. As the woman walked forward the bird stayed statue still, the only movement was its steady breathing and even that was hard to detect._

_The room was a large circle, towering up for three stories of viewing galleries that were lined with red velvet seats. A shaft of light shone down from the large glass roof and gave the woman and ethereal glow as she stood in the centre of the room, staring directly before her at the large table, at which seven men sat, all wearing ropes of red silk that signified their social status. These were men that controlled the Council of Foreign Affairs, one of the most important council's on Gallifray. The man sat in the middle was the judge and eldest of the council, he employed the woman and was the reason she had been summoned. As she bowed, the bird flew from her shoulder and soared to the first layer of viewing galleries where it perched itself on the railing to overlook it's mistress. The judge bowed his head shortly and the double doors were shut, cascading the room into darkness except for the light from the glass roof. _

_The woman stood straight and the judge raised a time withered hand._

"_The court is in session." _

_His deep voice boomed throughout the room and echoed around the galleries. A rumble was heard and several thousand people appeared, all taking seats. All wore a dark green uniform rope with golden lining. After the tower fell silent again, the judge directed his attention back to the woman._

"_Miss Moonshine, how good of you to join us so late." He said. The woman lowered her hood slowly and scoffed._

"_A woman is never late your Honour, everyone else is merely early." She stated. The judge paused before speaking._

"_Quite. Now for business. I am assured your last assignment was completed without incident." _

_Miss Moonshine nodded._

"_As always." She replied. _

"_Good. I believe this will suffice as payment." The judge said, gesturing toward one of the council members. The man jumped up and scurried over to the mercenary, holding out a small bag tied together with ribbon. Miss Moonshine took it and weighed it in her hands. _

"_I believe it will." The woman agreed. The council member hurried back to his seat and sat down, shaking nervously. The woman smirked and threw the bag up in the air. Before she even had time to lower her hand, the bird had caught the bag in its talons and carried it back to its former perch on the railing._

"_As for your next assignment, we wish for you to go to travel to one of Earth's colony worlds called Boeshane Peninsula." The judge informed her, unfazed by the impressive trick he had seen so many times before. Miss Moonshine nodded._

"_I know it, what would you have me do your Honour?" she asked. The judge ran his hand down his beard subconsciously as he spoke._

_"A great force is coming and as you know as Time lords, we are forbidden from interfering." _

"_You would have me stop this force?" Miss Moonshine queried. The judge shook his head. _

"_On the contrary, we would have your word that it will be left alone." He corrected. The woman faltered._

"_You want me to protect this force and let it destroy Boeshane Peninsula?" she asked. The judge nodded._

"_Forgive me your Honour but is that not genocide?" Miss Moonshine asked. The judge waved his hand dismissively._

_"Not to us." He said simply. Miss Moonshine clenched her fists and she stepped forward._

"_Then you need to get yourself a better dictionary. When you do, look up genocide. You'll see a little picture of me there, and the caption will read 'Over my dead body'!" She shouted. Several guards emerged from nowhere and surrounded the mercenary. The judge waved the guards away and stood up._

"_Miss Moonshine, you will do what you are paid to do and you will do so without question do I make myself clear?" he bellowed. Miss Moonshine breathed out shakily, pushing her anger away. She bowed._

"_Yes your Honour." She said, a bitter undertone to her voice. The judge grunted and sat down._

"_You may go now, we are done here." He said, his voice wearing thin of patience. Miss Moonshine straightened up and whistled. Within seconds her hawk was sat back on her shoulder. Miss Moonshine spun on her heel and the double doors opened as she walked out of the tower. _

_Sighing in frustration, Miss Moonshine heard the double doors close behind her and she allowed herself to slouch slightly._

"_I think genocide is wrong too." Said a small voice from behind the woman. She turned and saw a small boy, no more than ten years of age, smiling up at her. _

"_Is that right?" _

_The boy nodded._

"_What's your name kid?" Miss Moonshine asked. _

"_The Doctor." The little boy replied. The woman chuckled._

"_The Doctor huh?"_

"_Yeah! I want to heal people, all people." The boy replied sincerely. Miss Moonshine smiled slightly._

"_I like you kid. You got the right idea, not like those old farts." She said, gesturing towards the double doors. The little boy giggled. Miss Moonshine ruffled the boys hair and went to walk away._

"_Oh Miss! Miss!" the boy called. The woman looked over her shoulder at him._

"_What's __**your **__name?" he asked. The mercenary pulled up her hood and the hawk on her shoulder flew up into the air. A sudden gust of wind blasted down the valley and slammed full force into the woman, billowing her cloak back, revealing two pure white wings, each one easily spanning six foot long. The little boy gasped and stepped back in shock._

"_I'm Racöda Moonshine kid, and I've got a feeling this won't be the last time you see me." The woman said before flying off, the hawk close beside her._

"_Wow…" The little boy murmured.

* * *

_

This is supposed to be a memory of the Doctor's from his childhood. Quick question, who can remember who's originally from Boeshane Peninsula? ^^ Reviews Please x


	14. How Come She Saved You?

_**How Come She Saved You?**_

"Wow…" Donna breathed, "so…Leila is that mercenary you met when you were a child?"

The Doctor nodded weakly.

"Yes." He replied. Jack breathed out slowly.

"She saved me." He said. The Doctor looked up at him.

"What?!" he asked. Jack nodded and looked away.

"But how? She was supposed to let it happen wasn't she?" Donna asked, trying to wrap her head around everything. The Doctor sat up straight and leant his elbows on the desk, looking at Jack.

"Yeah Jack. How come she saved you?" he asked, almost accusingly.

Jack sighed.

* * *

Cue another Memories chapter that is still being written ^^


	15. More Memories

**More Memories**

"_I'll get it Gray!" Gray's older brother Jack yelled, running down the sandy road and through some trees to collect the tan coloured ball that blended very well with the surroundings. Jack spotted the ball not a few feet away from him and started for it._

"_Long time no see kid." A voice said. Jack stood bolt upright and froze on the spot. His swung from side to side as he tried to locate the owner of the voice he knew all too well._

"_Racöda?" the little boy called out. Silence._

"_Racöda?" he asked again. The wind shifted in the air and seconds before Jack asked out for the third time a woman came to stand before him, smiling down at him. _

"_Keep your voice down kid, only you know I exist remember?" the mercenary said. Jack smiled and nodded. He hugged the woman tightly, only tall enough to hug her waist. Racöda rolled her eyes playfully but tapped Jack's back softly._

"_Alright kid, that's enough. I need your help." The woman said. Jack pulled back and nodded, picking up his football and grinning._

"_More supplies? Cos my mom just made some nettle soup yesterday and it's---"_

"_No not supplies," Racöda cut in, "something else."_

_Jack titled his head to the right and raised an eyebrow.  
"Huh?" _

_Racöda knelt down in front of the boy and took something from her wrist. It was a wrist strap made of simple leather housing some sort of small, grey control panel on top of it, that of which has a small screen in the bottom left hand corner, several silver buttons and a square flashing blue light. Racöda gestured to Jack's wrist and the boy held out his arm, letting the woman secure the strap around his wrist. _

"_What's this?" Jack queried, staring at the weird looking specimen on his arm. Racöda stood up and pulled her cloak tighter around herself._

"_Something's coming kid, something bad." She said, ignoring the little boys question. Jack looked down at the football and nudged it in between his feet._

"_Bad like when mom says I'm grounded?" he asked, still looking down at the football. Racöda laughed slightly._

"_A little worse than that kid. __Imagine the most horrible creatures in the universe and you'd be about close to what's coming." She replied. Jack looked up at her and the woman saw the fear in the boys eyes._

"_We have to warn everyone!" he exclaimed. __Racöda shook her head._

"_Don't worry about that now okay? I'm working on it." She said. Jack frowned but nodded.  
"So what do I have to do with this?" he asked, looking down at the leather wrist strap._

"_You see that blue flashing light?" Racöda asked. Jack nodded._

"_Well that's a distress signal. Right now that's sending a message to some of my friends." The woman explained. Jack smiled._

"_Are they coming to rescue us?" he asked excitedly. Racöda paused._

"_Something like that," Racöda knelt down in front of Jack and held his shoulders, "listen to me kid okay? This is really important." _

_Jack nodded. Racöda sighed deeply before continuing._

"_Tell no one about what I just gave you, not even your parents. When these creatures get here you have to hide." _

_Jack laughed._

"_Easy, I always win when me and Gray play hide and seek." He said. Racöda faked a smile and her grip on the boys shoulders tightened._

"_I'm serious kid. Hide and when everything dies down my friends should arrive and come to get you. They're called Time Agents---"_

"_Wow! They sound __**so **__cool!" Jack cut in. Racöda narrowed her eyes.  
"Jack! For heaven's sake listen will you!" she snapped. Jack yelped in surprise at the sudden outburst and his mouth super glued itself shut. Racöda sighed and her voice became calmer._

"_These Agents will ask you how you got this leather strap. Tell them you're a friend of White Wing, okay?"_

_Jack nodded._

"_Friend of White Wing." He repeated like a parrot. _

"_They'll take you with them back to their headquarters. When you get there, tell them that White Wing is dead and that you are to take her place as Time Agent, can you do that?" Racöda asked. Jack paused and looked back in the direction he had run from._

"_What about Gray? And Mom. And Dad?" he asked. Racöda let go of his shoulders and cupped his face, turning his head back to look at her._

"_Can you do that Jack?" she asked again, softer this time. Jack nodded weakly. Racöda smiled and hugged the little boy. Jack coiled his arms around the woman's neck and hugged her tightly._

"_You're going to be okay Jack, I promise." Racöda whispered into the little boys ear. Jack pulled back and smiled._

"_I trust you Racöda, when will I see you again?" he asked. _

_ stood up and ruffled the boys hair, smiling down at him._

"_I'll make sure to visit." She said. Jack grinned at her before she vanished back into the trees without a sound. Jack grabbed the ball and ran back towards his brother and father.

* * *

_

**You likey? Me likey ^^ You see Sexy Lexsy, Jack and Racöda weren't an item =P Reviews Please x**


	16. You’re A Genius Ianto!

_**You're A Genius Ianto!**_

"So you were her little slave huh?" The Doctor asked bitterly. "I wasn't her _slave_," Jack retorted through gritted teeth, "she came to me for help, for supplies when she needed something."

Donna furrowed her brow.

"Wait a sec' guys. Leila's only…I don't know…fourteen right? Sixteen max. So how could she have been there when you were children?" she asked.

"When Racöda met up with me on Earth she had changed. Made herself look younger and differed her personality. She said she had been living on Earth for fourteen years so had decided to make herself look fourteen years old." Jack explained. Donna nodded slightly, still not understanding entirely. The Doctor raised an eyebrow.  
"So how old is she exactly?" he asked. Jack simply shrugged.

"Who knows, she's older than you Doctor and that's not something a lot of people can say." He replied. The Doctor snorted and sat back in the chair and rubbed his temple with his thumb and forefinger slowly.

Donna stayed silent. She was thinking.

Jack left.

No one knew when for he made no sound as he snuck off silently. The Doctor looked up to speak and sighed heavily when he saw no sign of Jack. Donna had sat down on the edge of the desk in her deep thought and didn't seem to be listening.

"Jack! Jack! I…" Ianto trailed off as he ran into the office and saw no sign of the Captain, only two weary looking travellers.

"Go on Ianto, no Jack but we're listening." The Doctor said tiredly. Ianto cleared his throat and his body language stiffened as if he were addressing the Queen.  
"I've found her."

The Doctor sat bolt upright in his chair.

"W-what!? How!?" he demanded. Ianto waved his hand dismissively.

"I checked out her records from the archives and found out all her old hiding places. It seems only one of them remains intact, the other two have been converted into blocks of flats."

The Doctor grinned like a madman. He jumped up from his seat with renewed energy. Running over to Ianto, the Doctor grasped the man's shoulders.

"You're a genius Ianto! You're not as smart as me but still a genius!" he cried. Ianto laughed.

"It was nothing Doctor, I only did my job." Ianto said calmly. The Doctor grinned.

"Oh I could just kiss you!" the Doctor paused, "in fact…"

Donna's eyes have never been so wide in her life. Deer caught in the headlights would be less shocked than she was when she saw the Doctor press a forceful kiss on the coffee boys lips. Ianto's eyes matched her look of shock and he turned rigid. The Doctor pulled back and smirked.

"Still got it." He muttered as he sprinted out the door, grabbing his long brown trench coat as he left.

"Come on!" he yelled back at the two people still statue like in the office.

* * *

**The chapter doesn't really explain anything but was more for comedic effect! Teehee ^^**


	17. Rooney and Taylor

_**Rooney and Taylor**_

Ianto parked the SUV in the large car park outside the four story building.

"Where are we Ianto?" Donna asked as she climbed out of the car and shut the door. The Doctor was already snooping around, hands dug deep in his coat pockets, whistling happily.

"KEVI," replied Ianto, "it's a high school. Racöda has friends here."

Donna sighed and stretched her aching bones.

"So that's why we drove six and a half hours non-stop." She grumbled under her breath. Ianto smiled innocently at her having not heard her sarcastic comment. Donna forced a smile back and she followed the Doctor as he roamed around the school grounds aimlessly. Ianto was about to follow when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning quickly, Ianto lost his breath when he saw Jack.

"Jack? I didn't know you were coming to find Racöda." Ianto said. Jack didn't say anything but he smiled and hugged Ianto tightly.

Back with the Doctor and Donna, the red haired woman was examining the sundial that stood at the centre of a large stretch of grass.

"She's here, I can tell." The Doctor murmured. Donna looked up at the building again and sighed.

"Yeah but she could be anywhere! There must be at least…" Donna paused to think, "80 classrooms in this school!"

The Doctor stayed silent before smirking.

"We'll just have to search them all." He replied gleefully. Donna raised an eyebrow and her look said it all.

"No way."

The Doctor kept grinning. Donna folded her arms.

"No way are you dragging me around a four story school just to find one girl when the chances are she's already hijacked a uniform and looks like everyone else!" the red haired woman deadpanned. The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver.

"She may _look _ like everyone else but she doesn't give off the same signals!" he exclaimed.

Donna sighed.

"There's always an alternative with you isn't there! I never just get to sit down and have a cup of tea!"

The Doctor was about to reply when a girl blundered out of the main entrance doors.

She was thin and quite tall, long, dark blonde hair with blue eyes.

She looked pretty mad.

"SARAH!? Why the HELL did you trip me up!?" she shrieked.

Donna and the Doctor just looked at her, a little stunned by the sudden outburst. Another girl appeared at the door, her medium length black hair falling around her face as she laughed hysterically.

"Because I thought it would be funny Alex!" she stuttered between laughs, "and I was wrong. It was HILARIOUS!"

The blonde, Alex, proceeded to punch the black haired girl, Sarah, in the arm only for Sarah to laugh harder.

"Shut up Sarah! We need to take this message to the office remember? Now come on! Miss will kill us if we're late back for maths." Alex said, glaring at the other girl who was just starting to recover.

Sarah coughed and nodded, still breathless from laughing so much and they started walking down the path. The Doctor and Donna looked at each other and shrugged. The Doctor took out his psychic paper and the two time travellers walked towards the two teens.

"Excuse me girls but---"

"OH MY GOD!" Alex and Sarah chorused in unison. The Doctor grinned at Donna.

"I love teenagers, they never fail to amuse me." He said before turning back to the two girls and showing them the psychic paper.

"John Smith and Donna Noble, Ofsted inspectors." He announced. The two girls looked at each other and winked.

"So Mr Smith, Miss Noble. How can we help?" Sarah asked innocently. Alex crossed her arms and smiled.

"Do you need directions or something?" she asked.

The Doctor smiled back.

"Actually we were looking for a certain pupil," he said, "Leila Adams?"

Sarah and Alex looked at each other and paused before grinning.

"We'll take you to her now if you want." Alex said. The Doctor and Donna nodded.

"If you would." he replied. The two teens nodded and walked past the two 'Ofsted inspectors' and gestured for them to follow.

The Doctor and Donna linked arms and followed the two whispering teens without a second thought. Sarah took out her mobile and started texting, her fingers moving swiftly over the keypad. The two teens exchanged a quick glance before turning towards a separate building.

"She's in Textiles." Sarah said, gesturing to a text on her mobile. The Doctor nodded and smiled. Donna was still looking around the school site. Wow this brought back memories!

Alex and Sarah stood beside the entrance to the old looking building.

"Straight ahead, door on your right then the door on your left." Alex directed.

The Doctor waltzed in first, closely followed by Donna. They heard sinister giggles and turned back to see Alex and Sarah slam the door and lock it.

Donna narrowed her eyes and ran to the door, grabbing the handle and banging on the door.  
"Let us out!" she shrieked.

The Doctor sighed and reached into his trench coat to retrieve his…

"Looking for this?" Sarah asked through the glass door, holding the sonic screwdriver. The Doctor was taken aback.

"H-how did…I mean…you…what?!"

Sarah and Alex stuck their tongues out and ran off. Donna turned and looked at the Doctor.

"Well done smarty pants! You got mugged by a fifteen year old and now we're stuck!" she spat. The Doctor looked at his psychic paper to see what the two teens had seen on it.

"_**The Doctor and Donna Noble, soon to be victims of Alex and Sarah."**_

The Doctor gaped at the neat san serif writing.

"_WHAT!?"_

_

* * *

_Teehee ^^ Hope it was worth the wait Sexie Lexie x


	18. Hello Boys

_**Hello Boys**_

Ianto saw the two teenagers out of lessons and was in two minds whether to approach them or not.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Jack asked, as if reading his mind. Ianto looked over at the Captain and smiled slightly.

"You're probably right." Ianto murmured before straightening his already poker straight tie.

"Excuse me girls," he called approaching the two students, "you wouldn't happen to know someone called Leila Adams would you?"

The two girls smiled and nodded.

"Yeah sure, we can take you to her if you want, she's in drama." The blonde girl said.

Ianto looked to Jack and searched the Captains eyes for approval. Jack nodded and flashed a grin towards the two students.

"That would be great girls, thanks." Jack replied.

"I'm Sarah by the way," the black haired girl said before gesturing towards the girl next to her, "and this is Alex."

Ianto and Jack introduced themselves as two more Ofsted inspectors. Alex and Sarah smiled sweetly before heading off towards the front of the school and a fairly new looking building. Ianto paused. He was suspicious. Jack placed his hand on the small of Ianto's back and smiled at him reassuringly. Ianto half heartedly smiled back before following the two girls, who were whispering to each other. Jack raised an eyebrow and he subconsciously touched the World War II Webley pistol that sat in the over the shoulder leather gun strap he wore religiously. Both girls looked back at the two men and pointed towards a large building that stood out with its newly built bricks and large glass windows. Alex stood before the large double doors and gestured for the two men to enter. Jack smiled but he didn't move.

"Please, ladies first."

Alex and Sarah exchanged a glance, a glance filled with something so much more than just mischief, something more…_sinister_.

"I insist." Jack urged. The two girls shrugged and entered the building. They were quickly followed by Jack and Ianto, feeling more secure now that they were sure it wasn't a trap.

Turns out they weren't sure enough.

* * *

"Hello boys." The woman said, her arms folded across her chest.

Jack gasped.

He hadn't seen her like this in years, many, _many _years! It was good to see the familiar different coloured eyes, sea water blue and golden yellow shinning with something so warmth towards the Captain. Ianto reached for his gun and aimed it at the mystery woman.

"Who are you?" he demanded. Alex and Sarah stood by the exit, smiling at each other.

Their work was done.

The woman lifted her hand slowly and silently. Ianto's grip on the gun tightened.

"Answer me! Who are you!?" he shouted. The woman smiled warmly and as her outstretched arm mirrored the height of the weapon Ianto held, she spoke.

"Racöda Moonshine."

As the words left the woman's mouth the gun in Ianto's hand disintegrated away into nothingness. Ianto snatched his hand back and stared down at it intensely, as if staring at it would make the gun reappear magically. Jack felt like a child. This woman before him had known him his whole life and even though she had been with him the whole time, seeing her in her true form again made her seem so much more real. Racöda lowered her hand and gestured for the two teenagers to come to her. Alex and Sarah scurried over and Sarah handed her the sonic screwdriver she had mugged from the Doctor. Jack narrowed his eyes.

"What have you done with them?" he demanded. Racöda smiled at him and stored the screwdriver away in her cloak.

"You worry too much kid." She replied. Jack snorted.

"I'm not a kid anymore." He spat. Racöda shrugged.

"Compared to me, you will always be a child." She said, almost bitterly.

Ianto suddenly spoke.

"I…I don't understand," he looked at Jack, "how can _she _be Racöda?"

Jack groaned inwardly. He had never explained to any of the team, never told them about Racöda, only that she was an old friend.

"It is Racöda just…in her true form. When she came to earth she changed herself to fit in. Made it so that she looked like a teenager instead of," he gestured towards the woman, "like that."

Ianto paused before nodding slowly. Jack looked back at Racöda and stepped forward.

"What do you want Racöda? Why are you and your little lackies messing us about?"

Alex scoffed and Sarah stamped her foot.

"_Lackies!?_ LACKIES!? You wanna watch yourself 'Captain' cos you might just go an make yourself very powerful enemies!" Sarah shouted, giving Jack one of her prized death stares.

Alex practically had to restrain the goth when Jack rolled his eyes dismissively.

"We've done things way beyond what you think us capable," Alex, growled while still struggling to hold Sarah back, "we're no ordinary 'lackies' as you put it. Racöda's shown us unbelievable things, things that would make your blood run cold _Captain Harkness_."

Jack laughed sharply.

"How naïve you girls are. If my blood ran much colder it would freeze inside my veins!" he said sarcastically. Racöda touched the two teens shoulders.

"Be still my friends, waste not your energy on such pointless things as trying to throw Jack Harkness down from his high horse for it is impossible. He likes the view too much."

Sarah grew still and Alex was able to let her go. The two girls calmed considerably and stayed silent.

"Good. Now, I want you to keep an eye on our…guests while I attend to our Time Lord and Miss Noble." Racöda stated. Alex and Sarah nodded.

"Sure, better than going back to maths." Sarah replied.

Alex laughed.

Racöda walked over to the captain and standing right in front of him, she out stretched her hand, touching his cheek softly. Jack would have pulled back if not for the overwhelming feeling of love he held for this woman. This woman who only saw him as a friend. Racöda saw the concealed sadness in Jack's eyes. She smiled.

"I know you love him Jack but the Doctor is the only one who can free me."

This wasn't said aloud. No one but Jack heard it and it resounded in his head. He signed. She misunderstood. Sure, he had feelings for the Doctor, who didn't?! But Racöda, what he felt for her…he'd never felt for anyone else and he never thought he would feel for anyone else. Jack just nodded, unable to voice any thought that may have been floating around in his head. Racöda smiled reassuringly then left, no one stopping her as she unlocked then locked the door again as she left. Ianto stared at Jack and saw he was staring at the ground, completely overtaken by his thoughts. Ianto then looked at the two teens. His heart missed several beats for planted on Alex and Sarah's face…were two evil grins.

"This is going to be interesting." Alex sneered. Sarah threw her head back as she laughed, the sadistic cackle filling the room.

"We'll show you how us 'lackies' like to have fun." She spat.

* * *

**Teehee, this was a lot of fun to write. Btw, Sarah is me and Alex is one of my mates in real life. We kinda promised eachother to write ourselfs into our stories (check hers out btw, her pen name is _Child of Galifrey_****) And I actually do cackle and throw my head back when I laugh apparas XD. Reviews please ^^  
**


	19. Mr Bond

_**Mr Bond**_

Donna sighed and shifted her weight to her other foot impatiently. The Doctor was still trying to unlock the door, he'd found an old hair pin on the floor.

"Doctor! For God's sake this isn't a James Bond film!" Donna snapped irritably.

The Doctor straightened up and looked over at the woman.

"James Bond? Why James Bond? If this were a James Bond film then you would be a gorgeous model and I would have some unrealistic gadgets that I use to save the day while staying amazingly sober even though I drink so many Martinis I should be on the floor."

Donna's eyes narrowed to slits.

"Gorgeous model? Are you saying I'm not gorgeous model material? Not good enough to look at huh? Is that what you're saying _Mr Bond_?!" she spat.

The Doctor gulped and smiled widely.

"How…about…I…go and see if there's another way out!" he said in a rush. Donna snorted and rolled her eyes. The Doctor laughed shakily and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Said a voice sarcastically.

The Doctor looked over Donna's shoulder and his smile vanished.

"Racöda…" he whispered. Donna spun around and gasped, staggering backwards away from the woman who had suddenly appeared from thin air.

"It is good to see you again kid, I told you that would not be the last time we spoke all those millennia ago." Racöda said kindly. The Doctor said nothing. Racöda looked over at Donna.

"Donna, you can go. Owen, Gwen and Toshiko will be arriving at the main gates any moment." She told the flame haired woman. Donna was about to refuse when she felt the Doctor's hand on her shoulder.

"Go on Donna, go and find Jack and Ianto and those two girls." He said softly.

Donna looked over him worriedly but reached for the door, finding it suddenly unlocked and leaving quickly. Racöda gestured for the Doctor to approach, which he did, until he was stood a few centimetres away from the woman. Racöda smiled kindly and wrapped her arms around the man, hugging him tightly. The Doctor sighed and his arms looped around the woman's waist.

"It's nearly time kid, nearly time." Racöda whispered. The Doctor pulled back and took hold of Racöda's hands.

"Nearly." He repeated.

* * *

**Just a short one to keep you going until I finish the next proper chapter ^^**


	20. Anger

**_Anger_**

_Racöda felt rage building up inside her, scorching through her veins like an ever burning fire that would never go out. _

_Her eyes flashed violently._

_ Blue and yellow eyes turning into scarlet red orbs. Fists clenched, her nails dug into her palms and blood trickled down to the floor. _

_The wind picked up. _

_It whistled through the buildings and the sea became rough, large intimidating waves crashing against each other. Racöda stood at the edge of the pier, now seemingly giving off an ethereal glow that surrounded her whole body and cast a shadow onto the water bellow. _

_The clouds became darker, frowning down on the bay as if they were just as angry as the woman upon the pier._

_ Racöda's hair began to shiver and fly in the wind. As the surrounding sky became heavier so did the feeling welling up in Jacks chest. _

_He had never seen Racöda so angry before, then again, he had never spoke about her homeland before._

_Rain._

_It shattered down onto the ground like concrete, chilling the captain to the core. Not even his trench coat would keep him warm as his breath danced in the frosty air._

_Thunder._

_It cackled in the clouds above like medieval witches and the lightning that followed illuminated even the darkest of places, places that had not seen light in years._

_Racöda's wings shifted in the wind that now blew full force around the two figures on the pier. Her cloak billowed out and tugged at her shoulders in the mighty gale but the woman stood tall and strong, never faltering once when a huge wave emerged behind her before crashing to its death on the rocks around the pier._

_"Jack"_

_Her voice boomed like the thunder in the clouds and after so many years of locking the emotion away, Jack felt fear crawling around inside of his whole body.  
Racöda's pale skin contrasted with her blood red cloak and velvet black unitard, the silver chainmail glinting with each flash of lightning. _

_Hung on her belt was a sword, the hilt of which was in the shape of a wolf's head. It ran the length of the woman's leg and stopped just short of her ankle. Bound in black leather, the swords blade had intricate carvings engraved on it. Jack watched the woman's hand reach for the sword, resting her palm on the wolf's head hilt. The patterns carved into the blade began to glow the same colour as Racöda's eyes currently were._

_Jack felt himself shiver as he heard the high pitched scream of the pet that Racöda kept. _

_He hadn't seen it in years. _

_The eagle like creature flew out from the clouds and landed on Racöda's shoulder, nuzzling into her hair affectionately._

_"You should not meddle in things you do not understand Jack."_

_Racöda's voice seemed bitter and harsh. Avalon let out a short, sharp cry from his perch on Racöda's shoulder. Jack stayed silent._

_ Oh the stories he had heard about that bird chilled him to the core! _

_Racöda whispered something. _

_Avalon jerked forward and flew at Jack, his intent clear. _

_Jack clenched his eyes shut._

_He deserved this and he knew it.

* * *

_

**I did promise myself I wouldn't do another flashback "memories" type chapter but this was just screaming to be written! Will get back to the main storyline soon I promise!**

**Reviews please ^^ **


	21. Lackies

_**Lackies**_

Jack regained consciousness with a groan. He'd never had a flashback as violent as that before. Slowly he opened his eyes and winced with the sudden light. He felt like he had the worse hangover of his life! And that was saying something! Blinking quickly, Jack noticed something rather odd. And by rather odd he meant _very _odd.

"Why am I upside down?" he asked when he tried to move and found himself bound and hanging from the ceiling.

"You think _you've _got problems!" a voice deadpanned from nearby.

Jack looked over and saw Ianto was locked in some sort of body armour that restricted any movement except from the neck up and the neck up…looked pretty pissed off. Jack looked around and noticed that they were no longer in the drama studio from before. Now they seemed to be in a large empty room. The walls were painted black and the floor was repetitive patterned tiles that would make anyone's head spin if they looked at it for too long, as Jack was starting to find out. The only light came from several wall lamps that were in the shape of large ovals and they cast an eerie glow over the tiles. A low constant din could be heard coming from outside the rooms walls.

"Where are we 'Yan?" Jack queried. Ianto snorted.

"How the _Hell_ should I know?!" he exclaimed sarcastically. Jack looked at him and noticed that he had a nasty gash on his head that was bleeding slightly, trickling past the edge of his eyebrow and just missing his eye.

"Ianto? Are you okay?" Jack asked softly. Ianto sighed heavily and nodded, looking at the floor.

"He's just annoyed that his prince charming isn't here to save him." a voice said.

Jack's head jerked sideways and he saw the two girls a few feet away from him. He smirked and did his best to flip his hair given the fact that he was upside down.

"I am here I'm just a bit too busy to save him." Jack retorted. Alex looked at Sarah and they both laughed. This time, Sarah spoke.

"We didn't mean you Jack, we meant Owen."

Jack did a double take.

"What!?"

Ianto looked at his feet guiltily.

"Owen? _OWEN!?_ You serious?! The guy who wouldn't even know chivalry if it opened a door for him with a blush to its face!?" Jack exclaimed. Ianto glared at him.

"That's enough Jack! At least I know where I am with him!" Ianto spat. Jack snorted.

"Yeah(!) And where's that? Between his legs?" Jacked said sarcastically.

"Better than between yours!" Ianto snarled back. Jack gaped at him. Alex stepped forwards.

"Alright ladies, break it up, break it up."

Sarah laughed.

"Yeah, if you're gonna fight, fight with handbags." She said, causing Alex to chuckle. Ianto scowled at Jack and the captain returned that glare for all he was worth.

"Why can I hear 'The Final Countdown' playing?" Alex questioned, looking around randomly. Sarah pulled her phone from out of her pocket and the music became louder.

"It's my new ringtone, you like it?" she asked grinning before answering the phone.

"Y'ello?"

Alex rolled her eyes as Sarah walked over into the corner of the room and began pacing slightly while talking to the person on the other end of the phone.

"What are you going to do with us?" Ianto asked. Alex thought for a minute then grinned.

"Oh don't worry about that Ianto my friend! You'll be _screaming _with laughter soon enough." She replied. Sarah's phone suddenly ricocheted off the wall and smashed against the floor, just missing Ianto's foot.

"What's happened _now_?" Alex sighed. Sarah came storming over, her face like thunder.

"Stupid, lousy, no good, piece of---ARGH! My mum's only gone and read my diary! Now I'm grounded for three weeks for writing 'rude and hateful material'! It's my ficking diary for fick sake!" the Goth ranted loudly.

Alex tried to calm her down but it seems that Sarah's temper had got the better of her.

"Right! Let's do this!" Sarah glared at Jack, "Lackies are we Jack? Well then, let's show you exactly what these lackies are capable of!"

* * *

**Sorry it's sooooo amazingly short but PLOT BUNNIES!!!!!!!! AHHH!!! I'm nearly having to force myself to write this story atm! Reviews please ^^ x**


	22. TT Capsule

_**TT Capsule**_

The Doctor smiled slightly as he led Racöda into the TARDIS, chuckling slightly when she immediately made her way to one of the TARDIS' back rooms. Racöda still knew her way around a Time Lord TARDIS or TT Capsules as some used to call them. The Doctor sighed heavily and threw his coat onto the chair to the side of the large central console. Racöda would lock herself up until it was time for this was best. For if she was locked up and safely inside the TARDIS, she couldn't hurt anyone, no scratch that, she couldn't hurt _him_. Flipping several switches and pulling a small lever, the Doctor heard a large clunk from the depths of the TARDIS that told him all rooms had been triple sealed. He was safe. Now he just had to uphold his end of the bargain. Just as he was about to set coordinates into the control panel the TARDIS door opened.

"Oh! I was looking for you!" the woman said. The Doctor smile forcefully at Donna and she gave him a big hug.

"Where's Racöda?" she asked. The Doctor shrugged.

"She just disappeared. Have you found Jack and Ianto?"

Donna shook her head.

"No. But Toshiko, Owen and Gwen are here so it should be easier now." She told him. The Doctor nodded before rubbing his temple.

"Donna? Can you go with the others? I have an…errand I need to run." He asked. Donna raised an eyebrow.

"You're not running off are you spaceman?" she demanded. The Doctor smiled warmly.

"No Donna I'm not running off. Promise." He replied. She nodded slowly then shrugged.

"Sure. See you later." She said before walking back out of the TARDIS.

The Doctor let out a shaky breath and turned back to the control panel, typing away before pulling a large lever. The TARDIS made the familiar whirring noise before de-materialised from the front of the high school. Donna sighed as she saw the blue police box disappear. She didn't like it when the Doctor was brooding, it always lead to trouble.

* * *

_**I know it's**__**really short! Don't kill me! ): stupid writers block! Just thought I would give you the little bit of literature I could drain from my brain while trying to revise for upcoming exams and write Ghosts My Arse at the same time. I love you children ^^ x**_


	23. AN: Sorrryyyyyyyyy

**Just a quick note from the author!**

* * *

_Okay, right so…hi ^^_

_I know I'm a horrible person for leaving this fic like I have. I mean the last chapter was like 350 words! I'm soooo sorrrrryyyyyy, don't hate me =[_

_B-b-b-but I just can't seem to think of how to get the story to where I want it to go…if that makes sense XD_

_Feel free to bombard me with nasty messages and I dunno…kill all my plants or something but why don't you read Ghosts My Arse! instead?_

_I seem to be able to squeeze words out of brain for that fic so you might as well keep up with your daily intake of Torchwood madness ^_^

* * *

_

_***hands out cookies and hugs* **  
_


	24. Worry

**_Worry_**

"Jaaaaaaaack? Jaaaaaaaackkk?" A voice sung as the captain regained consciousness slowly.

His eyes opened but saw nothing, an inky blackness covered in sparkling little stars dazzled in front of his eyes.

"W…where are we?" Jack's voice croaked out, his throat dry and rough. There was a small giggle.

"See for yourself, just take your blindfold off." Jack was told.

The captain did as he was told, ripping the piece of cloth that was tied around his face. His reflexes where quick as he realised he wasn't bound.

His gun was in his hands and aimed at one of the teenage girls before he even blinked.

"Now you're gonna be a good little girl and answer all of my questions right now, got it?" he demanded. The blonde girl smiled sweetly and nodded. Jack glanced around quickly, taking in his surroundings.

"Where's Ianto?" he asked when he didn't find the other man in the room. Alex giggled.

"Aww, worried about your little play thing?" she replied. Jack scowled at her, his hands becoming firmer on the weapon he held.

"Trust a woman to answer a question with a question," he retorted, "now answer me. Where is he?"

Alex smiled.

"Where do you think he is?" she asked, her sweet smile changing to a small smirk when she saw the frustration on Jack's face become more evident.

"Listen kid, if you won't tell me where he is I'll just go and find out myself so make it easier for yourself and just tell me." He spat. Alex scoffed.

"Or what? You'll shoot me?" she jibed. Jack gritted his teeth.

"Yes." He stated. Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Go on then, do it. Shoot me." She replied. Jack stalled.

"I will kid, don't think I wouldn't because I would. I'm not bluffing." He forced through gritted teeth. Alex smirked again.

"Nothing's stopping you. I'm unarmed. So go on Jack. Shoot me."

Jack could feel his fingers tense on the trigger as his thoughts buzzed at a million miles an hour. The girl before just stood still, her calm expression teamed with her soft blue eyes seemingly boring into Jack's own nearly made the captain tremble. Steady hands seemed to keep the gun pointed at Alex, strong muscles, trained through centuries of combat of different varieties, stopping the Captain from lowering the weapon.

"Jack! Don't!" a voice suddenly shouted from behind him. Jack's head turned and he felt his heart tighten when he saw Ianto standing a few feet away from him, the goth girl standing beside him.

"Ianto…" Jack breathed, the relief etched into his voice as he all but sprinted over to the other man and wrapped his arms around the tea boys waist, pulling him into a crushing hug.

Ianto let out a strained laugh and wrapped his arms loosely around Jack's shoulders. Sarah walked back the two embracing men and went to stand beside Alex, nudging the other girl and showing her a text she'd just received on her phone. Alex nodded slightly and left silently.

"Ianto, I was so scared they'd," Jack's voice cracked slightly, his emotion showing through, "hurt you or…or…"

Jack trailed off as Ianto pulled back and smiled.

"I'm fine Jack, you don't have to worry about me anymore." He said softly. Jack returned the smile.

"I'll always worry about you, always." He replied sincerely.

Ianto rolled his eyes jokingly and Jack chuckled, stroking his hand slowly down Ianto's face. Ianto batted him away.

"Jack." Ianto's voice was low and Jack sighed, pulling back his hand and smiling sadly.

"I know, I know, you're Owen's now."

Ianto snorted and folded his arms.

"I'm not an object to be picked up and dropped whenever Owen or _you_ feel like it. You've got to respect that Jack." He retorted harshly. Jack opened his mouth to reply when he was interrupted by another voice.

"Sorry to ruin this tender moment but where do you want to be dropped off?"

Jack and Ianto turned to face Sarah, seeing the large grin on the goths face. Raising an eyebrow, Jack's grip was still tight on the gun.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Sarah sighed.

"Where. Do. You. Want. To. Be. Dropped. Off?" she asked, sarcastically slow. Ianto chuckled and put his hand on Jack's shoulder, his calming touch easing Jack's mind.

"Back to KEVI would be good thanks." Ianto told the girl, who just smiled and walked off, probably to tell Alex their destination.

Jack put his gun back in its holster before turning to Ianto, looking at him questioningly. Ianto laughed.

"They were a diversion Jack, to keep us out of the way." He explained. Jack nodded slowly.

"Racöda needed you out of the way so she had Sarah and Alex take care of that, I just happened to be in the wrong place and the wrong time." Ianto continued, chuckling slightly.

"So you mean they just had to keep us busy for a while and decided to have a bit of fun while they were at it?" Jack asked. Ianto nodded.

"Those little shi-"

"WE'RE HERE!"

* * *

**_A/N: Not only is this chapter really short...it's like months overdue and I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry! Please don't hate me forever, I'm working on new chapters right now! Review please ^_^ xx_**


	25. AN: Christmas!

**Okay, so…um…Hi ^^**

I'm well aware that several of you will want to kill or maim me for the lack of updates to this story and Ghosts' but erm…I'm ill. And YES Child Of Galifrey! I AM going to use that excuse and then milk said excuse for all it's worth! I've had a really bad cold and then just recently my thumb got infected (which made typing and writing rather…interesting) and THEN I got an ear infection…Karma must HATE me!

It's also Christmas and, as I have the mind of a five year old, I have been amazingly excited, therefore making me completely forget about you guys (no offence, I love you and everything but seriously? Can I have NO time for myself?).

With it being Christmas tomorrow (Jesus' birthday if you believe that stuff, personally I'm an atheist so it's ALL about the presents to me), I will be too preoccupied with playing with my new toys ^^ so I wouldn't hold your breath for anything new till…I'd say new years but I'm having a party then and will be incredibly drunk. So erm…2011 looks good no?

I love you all and please…if you must hurt me…don't aim for the hands (because then I wouldn't be able to write and that would kinda defeat the point of punishing me for not writing XD).

**Toodles! **

**P.S – HAPPY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! ^^**

**  
**


	26. The Power Of Persuasion

**_A/N: GUESS WHO'S BAAAAAAACK! Have you missed me children? Haha, more like you've missed the story and not poor little me! Well here's a TINY teaser for you while I get my arse into gear and write more chapters. ENJOY!_**

* * *

_**The Power Of Persuasion**_

The Doctor mentally cursed himself for forgetting how difficult the TARDIS could be when she was against something he was doing as for the third time the coordinates he entered were wiped clean.

"Come on! Just one more time girl! Just trust me this one more time." The Doctor whispered, leaning his head on the leaver nearest him. Suddenly there was a loud bang followed by a thud from beneath him.

"What the-WHOA!"

The TARDIS crashed into life violently, knocking the Doctor off his feet and throwing him onto his backside, a shocked expression plastering his face. Suddenly the familiar chorus of dematerialisation could be heard singing from the TARDIS.

"That's it! ALLONS-Y! Fly you little minx! Fly!" The Doctor shouted, jumping to his feet and grinning like a…well like the madman he _is_. The TARDIS gave a loud groan as she questioned the designated driver.

"Come on girl, I know you know how important this is," the Doctor paused for a moment, "well everything I do is important…" the Doctor shook his head, "anyway! This is _especially _important! We've got a lost little girl to set free and a dangerous one at that."

The TARDIS slowed to a stop, floating through space defiantly. The Doctor sighed heavily.

"Sometimes I hate the fact that you're as stubborn as I am." He muttered. He reached for the monitor that was mounted on the centre console. Tuning the image carefully, the sound of quiet crying filtered through the speakers, filling the room with the pitiful sound.

"She's scared and she's lonely." The Doctor whispered, watching the woman on the monitor hunch over and weep into her hands.

"She's wandered for so long in search of us. We can't turn our backs on her now." He told the TARDIS . The monitor was turned off and the Doctor sat down on the seat by the railings.

"You're always reminding me that you don't always take me where I want to go but you always take me where I need to go, well this is me returning the favour." The Doctor explained. He stood slowly and walked towards a large leaver situated on the console.

"I'm not taking us somewhere we want to go but somewhere we need to go."

With that said, he pulled the leaver with all his might and watched in awe as the TARDIS burst into life, throwing him off balance again.

"Thank you." The Doctor whispered, smiling sadly as they neared their destination.

* * *

**_As you can tell I've mixed David Tennant and Matt Smith into one AWESOME Doctor! Although David will always be my one and only (and the one whose Doctor I am writing about) I have warmed to Matt so I thought I should bring in his __portrayal_ _of the Doctor at some point. __Hope this hasn't confused anyone! xx_**


	27. Aunty Donna

_**Aunty Donna**_

* * *

"Ianto said they'll be here in about five minutes." Owen told Tosh, Gwen and Donna.

The ginger haired woman smiled as she saw the sparkle that entered Owen's eyes as he texted the tea boy back, sneaking a glance at the amount of kisses that the man was putting on said text.

"I hope they're okay, they've been gone for hours. Any word on where they were?" Toshiko asked.

Owen just shrugged as he put his phone away, Donna smiling at him knowingly. Toshiko mumbled something about needing to talk to Gwen and dragged the other women off, leaving Owen and Donna standing by the SUV.

"So, Ianto." Donna said, breaking the silence.

Owen just looked at her, an eyebrow raised.

Donna smirked.

"What about him?" Owen asked suspiciously.

Donna shrugged casually.

"Just noticed how close you two have become lately." She explained.

Owen raised his eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

Donna began twirling a strand of her fiery hair around her finger.

"I didn't mean anything by I, I was just pointing out the fact that I had noticed that you and Ianto had, you know, become…_closer_." She replied innocently.

Owen just looked at her.

"And what exactly are you implying?" he demanded. Donna shrugged.

"No, no, no you obviously have something you want to say locked up in that pretty little head of yours and I'm giving you the opportunity to share with the class." Owen said sharply.

Donna raised an eyebrow irritably.

"No need to be all patronizing about it little man, if you really want me to spell it out I will." She snapped back.

Owen crossed his arms and just glared at her.

Donna, not one to back down (she'd had plenty of practice glaring people down thanks to her mother) held Owen's gaze.

"Go on then." Owen said, calling Donna's bluff.

"She doesn't know anything." Owen thought to himself. Donna smirked as if she had _heard _Owen think this.

"So how long have you and Ianto been fucking?" She asked bluntly.

"Shit." Owen thought. He turned about as red as Donna's hair and the woman found this beyond hilarious.

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about." Owen said, cursing himself when he stammered.

Donna rolled her eyes and linked her arm through Owen's, petting his hand lightly.

"It's okay Owen, I know about you two." She said softly. Owen sighed heavily.

"How?" he asked. Donna tapped her nose.

"Woman's intuition," she replied, "that and the lustful glances that get passed between you two and seriously? Fifteen kisses on one text? Are you a 13 year old girl or something?"

Owen groaned inwardly and shook his head to try and rid his cheeks of the blush that was stubbornly adorning his face. Donna laughed.

"Now tell Aunty Donna _all _about it! And don't scrimp on the details, I'm a big girl remember?" She told him.

Owen rested his head on Donna's shoulder as they leant on the bonnet of the SUV.

"Well it all started when we were both working late…"

* * *

**_I'm gonna start updating more I promise! Don't kill meeeeeeeeeeeee...unless you review first ^_^ xx_**


	28. When Did You Two Start Shagging?

"_**When did you two start shagging?"**_

* * *

"You really know how to handle a gun kid, where did you learn?" Jack asked Sarah as the two walked behind Ianto and Alex as they made their way back to the SUV.

They'd made it back to KEVI without much problem and now that Jack and Ianto had forgiven them for kidnapping them the four had managed to become friends.

"One, don't call me kid, I'm seventeen and two, no one taught me, I'm just a natural." Sarah replied, smiling widely. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Fair enough, what do you want me to call you?" He asked. Sarah shrugged.

"My mates call me Spitfire."

Jack just looked at her.

"Why?" he asked, dumbfounded. Sarah held out her hand and sitting in her palm where the keys to the SUV.

"'Cos I'm quick." She said matter-of-factly. Jack's eyes widened.

"But those were in-" Jack tapped his coat pockets and found them empty.

Sarah chuckled and handed the keys back to Jack. He shook his head slightly and slipped them back in his pocket.

"I think we'll just stick to Sarah, don't you?" he said.

Sarah nodded.

"And no more light-fingeredness, got it?" Jack warned seriously.

Sarah grinned mischievously.

"Promise." She said, her fingers crossed behind her back.

Jack rolled his eyes before beginning to walk off away from the others.

"Ianto! Tell everyone I'll meet them back at the hub." He called.

Ianto turned his head, his eyes awash with worry.

"You sure Jack? Everything okay?" he asked. Jack smiled reassuringly.

"Yes I'm sure and yes, everything's fine." He replied before striding off.

Sarah and Alex looked at each other for a few seconds before each linking an arm with Ianto.

"So…" Sarah started. Ianto looked at her.

"You and Owen…" Alex added.

Ianto's head swung from side to side, looking at both girls, opening his mouth to speak.

"When did you two start shagging?" Sarah finished, shutting Ianto up and causing a massive blush to cover his cheeks.

"Well it all started when we were both working late…" he began.

* * *

**_Told you there'd me more! Albeit it's not ALOT more but...yeah ^_^ Review pwwwweaaseee xx  
_**


	29. Teaser

As the TARDIS materialised, The Doctor sighed heavily. The TARDIS matched his sigh with a large metallic groan.

"Here we are," The Doctor murmured, "home sweet home."

* * *

_**Just thought I'd post this teaser to show you guys that I'm not dead or anything. There's more to come, I promise! **_


End file.
